


On Craigslist

by 2121



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Condoms, Craigslist, Dildos, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2121/pseuds/2121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Is Bored And Home Alone, So Looks On Craigslist And Finds Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Craigslist

Craigslist Posting

Niall Horan was a fairly average teenager, aged 18 he worked at the local gym and had done for about 5 months, when he wasn't working there he was keeping himself fit by using his staff discount to get extra time on the equipment, He was about 5ft 7in and weighed roughly 11 stone with a slim build and bleached blond messy hair. Niall lived at home with his Mam and Dad in a small house on the edge of London, although originally from Ireland Niall's parents had moved to London when Niall was 16 because of work commitments, because of this Niall didn't have many friends as most of them lived in Ireland. 

5pm and work was finished for the weekend and Niall was exhausted, he walked home and went straight to his room where he collapsed on the bed and went straight to sleep. When Niall awoke 3 hours later the house was empty and when Niall went down stairs he found a note pinned to the fridge which read:

"Gone to Mark & Sarah's for the weekend, didn't want to wake you. There is food in the fridge and some money by the phone, we'll be back on Sunday night, try not to wreck the house while were gone. M+D"

A grin came across Niall's face as he realised that he now had the house to himself for the whole weekend, he immediately grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, put the TV on and lay across the sofa, where he watch the football for the next hour. 

Once the football was over Niall was bored, he thought being alone would be great but the reality was very different. Niall headed upstairs, grabbed his laptop and came back down into the living room, he flicked the internet on and went onto Twitter, where his timeline was full of all his friends from Ireland meeting up and going out for the night, this made Niall feel very alone. Niall then decided to see if there was anything going on around where he was so logged onto Craigslist, a site he had used when he first moved to the area to try and meet people, but no one really interested Niall. Firstly Niall clicked onto the 'Men Seeking Women' section but after looking, he decided that they all wanted a relationship and all Niall wanted was someone to hang with so he tried 'Men Seeking Men', after a quick look he thought his luck was out until he saw a picture with the title 'Looking For A Friend', Niall click the link and was met with the image of a boy who looked about his age, the posting read:

"Hi, my name is Liam, I'm 19 and live just outside London, just moved here and I'm looking for someone to hang with for the night. I can't accommodate but I'm happy to meet up wherever you like, maybe for a few drinks. Just send me a Picture and a place to meet and I'll see you there".

This was just what Niall was looking for so he grabbed his Phone and took a picture of himself in the mirror and uploaded it onto his laptop. Niall uploaded the photo onto a reply message before stopping to think about this, he's read a lot about these fake profiles where guys post like there 19 but in actual fact there much older, but since this was the only posting out of about 400 he'd seen that was anything like what he wanted he decided to go for it, underneath the picture he added a message:

"Hi, I'm Niall, I'd like to meet up tonight for a drink. You anywhere near Kensal Green Station?"

Niall sat nervously after sending his message, waiting for a reply, after about 15 minutes he'd given up hope and thought that Liam must have found someone already, but, just as Niall was about to turn his laptop away the screen lit up with a new message:

"Hi Niall, I could get there in about 20 minutes, where abouts do you want to meet? Liam"

Niall couldn't believe his luck, he quickly replied:

"Hi Liam, there is a bar called The Masons Arms not far from the station, I'll meet you there in 30 minutes, I'll sit somewhere near the door"

It was less than a minute until Niall got a reply  
.  
"Sounds good, I'll see you there. Liam"

Niall was excited until he realised it would take him about 20 minutes to walk there, so he quickly turned his laptop off and rushed upstairs, where he got changed into a T-shirt and a new pair of jeans, grabbed his shoe's from beside the door, ruffled his hair up and headed out the door and down the street towards The Mason's Arms. Niall had only ever been in the bar once but he liked it and always wanted to go back and tonight seemed like the perfect time. On his way Niall had all sorts of things running through his head like, what if he's not who he was in the picture. What if I don't like him. What if he doesn't like me. What if he doesn't show up. Niall tried to push these thoughts to the back of his mind but they all kept swirling around in his head.

Niall arrived at the bar in about 25 minutes, he clearly didn't walk as fast as he thought when Niall walked in he found it to be unusually quiet for a Friday night. He walked up to the bar and ordered a beer, before taking a seat next to the door. The barman soon brought his drink over, "Would you like to have a look at the menu?" He asked, "Yea, I'll have a look, thanks" Niall replied as he was handed the menu.  
It was now 15 minutes since Niall had arrived and there was no sign of Liam. Niall was getting nervous, about 15 people had come into the bar since he had and some of them had began to stair, since he was sitting by himself, he knew anyone of these people could be the one that asked to meet him here. Niall decide to make a move to leave, he stood up and headed for the bar with his empty glass and menu, just as he did the door opened beside him and in walked Liam, looking exactly like he did in his picture. He closed the door and spotted Niall just in front of him, "Niall?" he said looking a bit nervous. "Yea, you must be Liam" Niall put his hand out for Liam to shake, which he did. "Sorry I'm Late but the trains were all running behind, I thought you might have left, where are you sitting?" Niall looked at him with a smile, "Just by the door, what you drinking?", "Just a coke, I'm not really a drinker" Liam said as he moved towards the seat by the door, this left Niall a bit puzzled, but he order it anyway deciding to get himself the same since he'd already had 2 beers tonight.

While Liam was taking his coat off Niall had a good look at him, he was about 5ft 10in, slim build but looked like he might go to the gym, he had brown hair which was about the same length as Niall's and looked like he weighed about the same as Niall to. Niall was in a trance staring at Liam until the barman asked for the £3.60 for the drinks, once he had paid he walked over towards Liam and sat at the other side of the table. 

"Can I ask you some questions Niall?" This caught Niall of guard "Yea, I guess so". "I've noticed the Irish accent, how did you end up in London" Niall relaxed, he wasn't sure what these questions were going to be but he could answer this one, he explained how he had only been here a few months and that his parents moved he because of their jobs. A smile came across Liam's face "same here, I've been in London for 2 months now after my parents moved here, I'm from Wolverhampton as you might have guessed by the accent, I've not really meet many people, so that's why I posted on Craigslist, I thought there must be other people" Niall Laughed "Looks like you found one, got anymore questions?" Liam and Niall spent the next hour asking each other questions and realising that they liked similar things, like Boxing, Football, Music and Cars. The lads could have talked for hours but they were interrupted by the barman shouting that they were closing in 10 minutes, so just like everyone else Niall and Liam finished their drinks and left the bar. 

"Niall I've really enjoyed tonight which way do you go from here?"Liam said as the boys got to the end of the street, "I'm up past the station so I'll walk along with you, we'll have to be quick the last train is in 5 minutes, I didn't realise we had been talking for so long", "Yea, we'd probably still be there if it didn't close so early". The lads made their way up the street towards the station, when they turn the corner they see the last train pulling away, Liam starts to run but then realises that it's pointless. "Shit" Liam screams out, "How am I gonna get back now?" Liam shouts at the sky. "You could get a taxi" Niall says, "I ain't got enough money for that, looks like I'm walking", Liam walks up to Niall and gives him a hug, "Had a great time Niall, Pass your phone here" Niall takes his phone and hands it to Liam without asking why, Liam starts typing and then hands it back, "Just added my number, we should do this again sometime but I'm gonna have to go, see ya around" Liam says as he heads off down the road. Niall thinks quickly "Hey, Liam wait up" Niall jogs down the road where Liam has stopped to wait for him "What's up Niall?" Liam asks with a confused look on his face. "If you don't fancy the walk you could stay at my place" before Liam can answer Niall interrupts himself "I know we just met like 2 hours ago but I don't really want to see you wandering the streets around midnight especially since it will take you like 2 hours to get home, but if that's what you want to do, you can I just thought I would offer since there isn't any other options". "Finished" Liam asks, "Yea" Niall Replies, "Look Niall like you said I've only known you 2 hours and I don't really think your parents would be too happy about you bringing a stranger home and letting him stay in their house", "But there not at home, there's only me this weekend" Niall blurts out without thinking, Liam sighs "Niall I'm happy walking home but if it would make you happy I'll stay tonight, but I need to catch the train back in the morning", Niall's face lights up "Come on then, it's this way" Niall says as Liam follows him back past the station.

"Here we are" Niall announces as the boys reach a small house at the end of a street they have been walking a long for ages, Niall walks up and unlocks the door and motions for Liam to follow him in. Liam steps in, closing the door behind him and follows Niall into the living room, "you can sleep on the couch Liam, I'll get you a blanket or something, please sit down", Liam sits on the couch as Niall goes upstairs and comes back with a blanket, "Here you go" Niall says as he throws the blanket at Liam, "Thanks Niall, you know you really don't have to bother I'll be fine honestly", "Look, Liam, my house, my rules, I don't want you getting cold" Niall says and Liam just smiles and puts the blanket down next to him. 

"You want a drink or something Liam" Niall shouts from the Kitchen, "Nah, I'm ok Niall, Thanks Anyway". "Yo, Liam I'm gonna grab a blanket, I think I'll just sleep down here on the chair, you know to keep you company, you don't mind, do you?" Niall says and Liam just looks quizzically at Niall "your house, your rules remember", Niall just laughs "Oh yea, it's really so you don't take anything while I'm asleep" Liam Laughs "What kind of burglar would I be if I was to rob you after giving you my number", both boys laugh as Niall heads for the door but turns around just before he gets there "oh, Liam, how do you sleep, like, Naked or clothes on or what?" Niall asks nervously, "In my boxers, you don't mind do you?", "Not one bit, I'm the same so if you want to dress down I'll be a couple of minutes, just make yourself comfortable" with that Niall heads upstairs and Liam strips down to his boxers and lays down on the sofa with the blanket covering him. 

When Niall returns he's also stripped down to his boxers, Liam immediately notices his fit body, "Niall, I never asked, do you have a job?", "Yea" Niall replies "I work at the gym 5 days a week, but I'm there way more often because I like to keep in shape, why'd you ask?", "Nothing really I just noticed that you have a fit looking body, so figured you must do something physical" Liam Says, "Ah ok, what do you do?, if you don't mind me asking", "Not at all, I'm currently working towards to be a personal trainer, it's really tough but it's what I want to do", "Nothing wrong with aiming for your goals" Niall says as he tries to lay his blanket down on the chair, while he's doing this Liam can't take his eyes off Niall bubble butt in his tight boxer shorts, when Niall turns around Liam quickly averts his gaze. "Liam, you ok if I start putting the light off?", "Yea, why should I be" Liam says as Niall starts to turn all of the lights off, the last light being behind the couch Liam is lying on, "Liam, you ok if I lean over and turn that light off?", "Not a Problem Niall, I'd have done it if you'd asked", Liam says as Niall leans over him to turn the light off, just as he reaches the switch his hand gives way underneath him and he falls straight on top of Liam. 

Niall looks up and mutters "Liam, I'm sorry, my hand just" he's stopped in the middle of his sentence when his eyes look into Liam's, the 2 just stare at each other for what feels like hours, then Liam pushes his head forward and locks lips with Niall, the two kiss passionately, before Niall breaks off and jumps back, "Niall what's wrong?" Liam asks, "It's just, I'm not sure this is what I want, I mean, I know I asked you back here and I really like you Liam but this isn't what I set out for when I decided to meet you tonight" Niall replies. "Ah, that's ok Niall I just thought when you asked me in and you decided to sleep down here it thought this was what you wanted, but, its probably best if I just go", "No Liam, you don't have to go, this is just me, I got hurt badly from the last person I was with bad in Ireland and I don't know if I can go through it again" Niall announces and with that the room is left silent. "Look, Niall come here" Liam breaks silence and pulls Niall in close to him "I think you amazing and you clearly have had things go wrong in the past, like most of us have, but I've had a fantastic night and I don't want this to spoil it, so whatever you want to do now I'm happy with", Niall looks up at Liam and smiles "Thanks Liam", Niall then plants his lips firmly back on Liam's and the 2 continue from where they left off. 

Niall is lying flat on top of Liam, the both of them on the sofa as Liam starts to run his hand through Niall's hair as the kiss becomes more intense. Niall pulls his legs up so he is now in more of a sitting on Liam's chest, still with the blanket in between them Liam lets his other hand wander and he slips it down the back of Niall's boxers. Liam pulls his head away from Niall, "What's wrong Liam" Niall mutters as he looks worried, "Nothing Niall I just want to make sure that this is what you want", "Yes Liam, more than anything in the world, this is what I want" Niall says as he places his lips back on Liam's. 

Liam lets his other hand wander down Niall's back and into his boxers and uses both of them to grip tightly onto Niall's ass checks, causing Niall to murmur and start to push back and forth on top of Liam, dry riding him with their boxers and the blanket in between. After a few minutes Niall pushes Liam's hands away and gets off him, standing up he pulls his boxer down to reveal his thick, rock solid, 6.5 inch cut cock, when Liam watches Niall do this he stands up, letting the blanket fall to the floor and pushes Niall down onto the couch, before kneeling in front of him and taking all of his cock in his mouth, all Niall can do is whine in pleasure as Liam pulls of his cock and swirls his tongue around the head of Niall's thick cock. 

After running his tongue up and down Niall's cock, Liam again goes deep and fits all of Niall's cock in his mouth, "Ah, Shit" is all Niall can manage. Liam then moves onto Niall's balls, firstly he licks them while running his hand up and down Niall's cock, then he moves onto sucking them and taking them in his mouth one at a time, "mmmmm" Niall mutters, "You like that Niall?" Liam asks, "Fuck yeah, but I think it's your turn" Niall says as he pushes Liam up from his knee's and slides his fingers under the waistband of Liam's boxers before pulling them down to the floor, once he had them out of the way he was greeted with the sight of Liam's glorious 9 inch uncut cock, "Fuck, Liam" was all Niall could think to say before he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and began to suck, leaving Liam stood in the middle of the room while Niall sucked from down on his knees. Niall slowly took more and more of Liam's cock in his mouth until he began to gag with a couple of inches left to go, Liam was loving the feeling as Niall began to bob up and down on his cock only stopping to swirl his tongue over the head. Niall pulled completely off Liam's cock and moved his head towards Liam's low hanging balls, but before he could get there Liam pulled his up onto his feet and whispered into his ear "Sit on the sofa, I want to try something", Niall followed Liam's instructions, then Liam knelt down in front of Niall and pushed his legs up into the air planting his tongue onto Niall ass hole.

"ohhh" was the mumbled noise that came from Niall's mouth as Liam began to run his tongue around Niall's hole in a figure 8 motion, before pushing harder and starting to loosen Niall's tight hole. While this was going on Niall was furiously wanking his cock and quickly shouted out "Liam, aaammm, ammm, gonna cum", "No Niall, not yet, not now" Liam screamed, "To late" Niall managed to blurt out as 4 strings of cum shot from his cock and onto his chest. Liam stopped rimming Niall and began to tug at his own cock, "Liam, you don't have to stop, it feels amazing, please keep going" Niall said looking over his cock at Liam, Without a word Liam resumed his rimming causing Niall to groan obscenely loud.

"Fuck Liam, Fuck" Niall yelled at Liam pushed his tongue inside Niall's hole, "Finger me Liam, please, it's what I want and it's my house so my rules", Liam looked up, with a grin on his face, "You're the boss" as he rammed 2 fingers deep into Niall hole. "SSSHHHHIIITTT", "OOOWWW, FUCK, FUCK" Niall was really struggling to fit a sentence together as the pleasure was so intense as Liam began pushing his fingers in and out of Niall's ever loosening hole. It didn't take long for Liam to push a third finger in and by this point Niall's cock was beginning to harden again after his earlier blown load had softened it somewhat. Liam continued to push his fingers back and forth into Niall hole with only the spit from his mouth giving any kind of lubrication, then Niall grabbed Liam's head and pulled him up close to his mouth and locking lips with him once more. "I want that big cock inside me Liam" Niall whispered into Liam's ear, "But we ain't got any lube or condoms" Liam whispered back, "Liam if you say your clean them I believe you, I've got no problem going bareback, just be gentle and use your spit", Liam had no time to reply as Niall pushed him back down and lifted his legs back into the air, exposing his loose hole.

Liam Lined his cock up with Niall's hole and began to push, causing Niall to make all manner of noises as the tip of his cock made it past Niall tightening ring. "Shit Liam keep going, all the way" Niall moaned out as Liam slowly slid inch by inch further into Niall, who's breathing became heavy and Liam reached closer to fitting it all in. Once Liam was in all the way he stopped and let Niall's hole adjust to his cock being inserted, before sliding it almost all the way back out and gently sliding back in. Liam could see the pain turn to pleasure on Niall face as he began to pick the pace up and before long all that Niall could hear was Liam's balls slapping against his arse. "Yeah Liam, like that, fucking pound into me" Niall screamed and Liam obeyed and gave all he had to make Niall scream in pleasure before slowing the pace and pulling Niall in close, "I want you to ride me" Liam said as he pulled his cock slowly from Niall's arse and settled down on the seat next to Niall. 

Niall stood up and straddled Liam before slowly lowering himself onto his cock, slowly pushing down inch by inch until it was all inside. "So fucking big, I fucking love your cock" Niall said as he began to move up and down, allowing Liam's cock to almost come right to way out before slamming back down on it, causing Liam to gasp. Liam was now lost in the moment as Niall continued to slam down on his cock, "You like that cock deep in you, don't you Niall", "You Fucking know I do" Niall said as he lifted completely off Liam and turned himself around, now facing Liam he lowered himself straight back onto Liam's cock with no hesitation. Niall continued to ride Liam's cock and then pulled his head close and locked their lips together, before whispering into Liam's ear that he was about to cum, "Go on Niall, Blow that shit", without warning or touching himself Niall shot a huge load of 7 or 8 strings of cum right onto Liam's chest, while cumming Niall's arse became tight causing Liam to yell out "NIALL, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING", "Cum inside me Liam, let me feel your cum in my ass" Niall whispered in Liam's ear. The Liam's eyes rolled back as Niall felt the cum coat the inside walls of his ass, Liam must have shot 10 or 12 wads of cum inside Niall. "Shit Niall, that was intense, I loved it", "Same here" Niall said as he lifted himself of Liam watching the cum drip from his ass down onto Liam's cock.

"I'm covered, you did a good job with that Niall, you never said you could come twice that quickly" Liam said looking surprised, "well I've never done it before" Niall muttered, "what?, surely you must have noticed when you were wanking?" Liam said looking confused, "No I mean I've never been fucked before", "Whoa, wait, you mean you were a virgin?" Liam said looking shocked "Yea, but I was loving it so much that I just wanted to keep going, I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Niall muttered looking a bit nervous, "no need to apologise Niall, I'm just shocked cause you sure looked like you knew what you were doing to me, I've never been ridden before but it felt so intense that I just guessed you'd done it before", Liam said still in a state of shock, "Did you really enjoy it? because from my end it was amazing" Niall said as he perked up, "Yea, it was amazing Niall, thanks", "Don't thank me Liam, it's you who has the massive weapon in your pants, Christ, I'll be feeling that for days if not weeks, you didn't mention that earlier on" Niall said with a smile, "You never asked, it's not really something that easy to fit into a conversation" Liam says smirking, "It's not easy to fit anywhere Liam, trust me" Niall burst out laughing.

The lads soon began to feel tired after their excitement had worn off. "Hey Niall, is it ok if I try and get some sleep" Liam said rather coy. "Yeah, but only if..., follow me" Niall said walking towards the stairs, Liam obeyed and followed Niall up to stairs and into the first room on the left. "Only if you sleep with me", Niall said looking at his bed, "How could I say no Niall" Liam said as the lads faces lit up. Niall was quick to jump in, but Liam wasn't far behind, the lads soon settled down on the bed with Liam spooning behind Niall. 

"Niall, you know you became a real animal when we were having sex before, pushing me around, making demands, telling me how it's you house and you rules, it really wasn't something I was expecting, but I loved it" Liam said holding tightly to Niall. "Can't say I've noticed but I'm glad you liked it". With that the lads fell asleep, holding each other tightly in Niall's single bed.

First light broke and the sunlight came streaming in through Niall's window, waking Liam. He noticed that Niall was still sound asleep so quietly got out of bed and walked across the room and down the stairs, where he found his boxers in the middle of the floor and his clothes in the pile he left them in last night. He quickly got dressed making sure to stay quiet and headed into the kitchen to find a pen and paper, once he had found them he wrote a note for Niall, which read:

Niall,  
Sorry I've got to go so early, I've got stuff to do. Really enjoyed last night, hope we can meet up again sometime, if you fancy it just drop me a text or give me a call.  
Liam

After placing this on the kitchen counter where Niall couldn't fail to see it Liam put his shoe's on and grabbed his coat then headed out of the front door and closed it quietly before heading up the street towards the train station. About 1.5 hour later Niall awoke to find Liam gone, Niall assumed he had gone down stair for a drink so hopped out of bed and headed down, only to find Liam was gone and the living room a mess, then he spotted the note on the counter and quickly read it, but this only left Niall even more confused, what was some important that he couldn't stay with Niall?

To Be Continued...


	2. Liam & Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall decides to text Liam

3 Weeks had passed since Niall had last seen Liam and Niall had not managed to bring himself to send him a message as he was still wondering why Liam had left so quickly the morning after they had met.  
Niall finished work just after 3, he didn't usually work Saturdays but he had nothing better to do, plus the pay was good. Once he got home and realised that his parents had gone away for the weekend again he decided it would be a good time to message Liam, so he grabbed his phone and sent Liam a message:

Hi Liam,  
Hope your still up for that drink, just let me know if your free this weekend,  
Niall.

Niall waited patiently for a reply and after 10 minutes his phone lit up and Niall quickly grabbed it only to see the following message:  
Your message could not be sent as the number is no longer in service.

Niall sat back in his chair looking dejected, he couldn't believe that Liam had given him a fake number, he thought Liam was being genuine when he put it into his phone, now all Niall could think was how much of the rest of the night was he acting, did he really enjoy their conversations or was it just a ploy so he could get into Niall's pants. Niall was distraught, he spent the rest of the weekend in his bedroom, he had no interest in going out and no interest in talking to people, but it did answer the question of why Liam left so quickly that morning.

About 2 months had passed since Niall tried to text Liam. Niall finished work early on Friday as he had taken time off for the next 2 weeks as his parents were going to Spain for a fortnight and he wanted to be there when they left, Niall was home in plenty of time to see them leave. Once they were gone, Niall was almost instantly bored, after 2 hours Niall decided to revisit Craigslist, even though he had promised himself he wouldn't use it again after last time. 

Niall this time went straight into the 'Men Seeking Men' section and sorted by newest first, after scrolling through a couple of pages he spotted one he liked:

20yo looking for friendship maybe more, in an ideal world you'd be between 18-26 with a fit body, but beggars can't be choosers. Can't accommodate, hope you can or we are a bit stuck.

Zayn

Niall liked the look of this so saved the page to his favourites and continued scrolling through the postings, he reached the end and click the return to start button and was just about to switch off when he spotted a  
familiar face in one of the new listings, the listing read:

Hi, my name is Liam.  
I'm 20 and live just outside of London, only moved here recently and love to get to know some people. I can accommodate but would happily meet up somewhere else if you fancied it. Send me a message and a picture to let me know you're interested.

Niall couldn't believe it, after nearly 3 months and by complete chance he had found Liam again, Niall was now left with a conundrum, does he message him or does he just leave it. After 30 minutes Niall's inquisitive nature got the better of him and he sent Liam a message:

Hi Liam,  
I've not attached a picture as I think you know what I look like, or I hope you remember. I'd like to meet up, maybe at your place to get to know you better.  
Niall.

Now all he could do was wait, somewhere in his head he thought that there was no chance of getting a reply and that if anything Liam might take the posting down, but to his surprise a message comes through:

Hey, Niall, of course I remember you. If you want to come over that's cool I'll send my address. About 8?

Niall was shocked, it was like Liam had forgotten it was 3 months since he had seen Niall, but he though he may as well go and see what the story is. Once he had received Liam's address he messaged back:

Ok, Liam, I'll be over at about 8.30.

Liam quickly replied

Sound, See ya then.

Niall rushed around the house, getting ready to go out and trying not to forget anything. He took a quick shower, grabbed some clean clothes, messed his hair up and headed out. He knew the quickest way to Liam's would be on the train, but Niall had a Bus pass so decided to take the bus. After 40 minutes on the bus, Niall was at the closest stop to Liam's house, he had to check on his phone to see where to go as he'd never been to this part of London, he was shocked by how upmarket it looked. He followed his phone through a maze of streets eventually ending up outside a large modern house, which must have had 5 bedrooms at least, it was massive. Niall cautiously approached the front door, thoughts running through his head that this could all be a trick and Liam might not live here at all. Niall fights his thoughts and rings the bell, he stands nervously waiting to see who comes to the door, to his relief, Liam comes through the passage and to the door. "Hey Niall, long time no see, come in", Niall steps in and is asked to take his shoe's off and leave them at door before he is guided into the living room, "Jesus Liam, this room is massive, you never said you lived in a mansion" Niall blurted out, "It's not really a mansion Niall, it just a house" Liam replied with a smirk on his face, "Well, it must have like 6 bedrooms", "Only 4 Niall, it not really as big as you think" Liam says looking bemused as to Niall's interest in his house, "Well, it's a mansion in my eyes" Niall says, still overwhelmed by the room he was stood in, he thought it must be about the size of the whole downstairs of his house. "Anyway Niall, do want a drink?" Liam asked, "Yea, I'll just have what your having" Niall said, looking and wondering exactly what Liam was drinking, "Didn't take you as a smoothie drinker Niall, but ok" Liam said as he left the room, only to return soon after with a smoothie about 20 seconds later, "Sorry it took so long Niall, it's like a 5 mile walk to get to the kitchen," Liam said laughing

After finishing his smoothie Niall decided to get straight to the point, 'Liam, why did you leave so quickly when you stayed with me the other month?", Liam was taken aback by Niall's question, "Niall I didn't leave that quickly, I stayed the whole night right next to you", "Right, but you just left, you didn't even wait for me to wake up" Niall said aggressively, "Well, I did leave a note, I said I had stuff to do and I did, plus I didn't want to wake you as you looked so nice when you were asleep" Liam Replied "Stuff, what do that even mean?" Niall snapped back, "That's private Niall, I don't think I have to tell you" Liam replied, starting to look at bit pissed off and bemused by Niall's questions. "Another thing Liam, that mobile number you gave me didn't work either, what's up with that, It's almost like you didn't want to see me again, that's it isn't it?, it was all lies, you didn't enjoy your evening did you? that was all just to sleep with me, I don't even know why I came here, I'm just gonna go" Niall shouted, with tears welling in his eyes, as he stood up and headed for the door. "Whoa, Whoa, Niall, hold up," Liam said jumping up out of his seat and grabbing Niall, "Just sit back down, please, just until I finish, then if you want you can go", Liam said as Niall turned and reluctantly lowered himself back into his seat. Liam sat down opposite Niall, "Now Niall, I don't feel like I need to tell you where I went that morning so I'm not going to, at least not yet, but as for the other things. The Phone, if you look over there you will notice my phone and see that it's completely different to the one that I did have, that one is currently lying at the bottom of the river Thames somewhere after it fell out of my pocket while I was running one morning, so there, the number I gave you was real but now I have a different one and since I didn't have your number I couldn't tell you." Niall perked up a bit as he realised that Liam did indeed have a different phone. "Now has for the rest of your rant. I did enjoy the night we spent together, in fact I enjoyed it enough to invite you over when you replied to my posting tonight, and let me tell you I had 3 or 4 responses before you but I only replied to you", Niall wiped the tears from his face as he realised what an idiot he'd been tonight, "Now if you'd like to get to know me a bit better you would know that I would never Lie to someone just to sleep with them, it's just not how I was brought up and if you remember it was you who asked me back to your house, I was happy walking home, now has that cleared this issue up?", Niall looked up at Liam and smiled, "Liam, I've been a complete idiot tonight, I hope you can accept my apology, because I'm truly sorry about some of the thing I just said to you and if it's ok with you I'd like to stay", "Niall, of course I accept it and yes you can stay" Liam said walking over and giving Niall a hug. "Niall I don't know what you've been through before but as long as you want me in your life I'll hang around, baring natural disasters & Godzilla, but even then I'd try my hardest to be there", Niall couldn't help but laugh as Liam lightened the mood. "Now, how about a film?" Liam said, "You ain't got Godzilla have you" Niall muttered causing both lads to laugh.

Many packets of popcorn later Liam and Niall had finished watching 'The Godfather'. "Liam, I can't believe you've never seen that film before, it's a classic and you even had the DVD" Niall said, "You mean my parents had the DVD, it's not mine", "Ok, well it was in the house" Niall said, standing up and grabbing his coat. "What you doing Niall" Liam said looking confused, "I'm picking my coat up because it raining outside and I'd prefer to stay as dry as possible on my walk to the bus stop" Niall replied, looking at Liam like he was stupid. "Why do you have to go, you can stay if you want, but whatever is cool with me" Liam Muttered, "But I thought your parents would be back and you don't really want me hanging around then" Niall replied, "I wouldn't worry about them, there away to Scotland for the weekend, they have a cottage up there they stay in quite often", "Ah, then if you don't mind, I'll stick around , with the weather as it is and all" 

Once Niall had decided to stay the two of them chose to watch another film, this time it was 'Taken', which is one of Liam's favourites and even though Niall had seen it plenty of times he still enjoyed it. "Niall, I think we should probably get some sleep, I've got to be out in the morning, but not too early" Liam said, "Ok, do you want me to sleep on the couch or the chair?" Niall asked, "I was kinda thinking you could share my bed, like we did at yours", "Oh, ok, that sounds good" Niall smirks.

Liam leads Niall out of the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom, when he flicks the lights on Niall is astonished by the sheer size of Liam's room and the amount of stuff he has in it. "wow, Liam, you sure have plenty of room in here" Niall says with a grin, "were not back onto that are we" Liam says as the lads start to laugh. Liam starts to strip off his clothes, so Niall follows suit, soon both of the boys are left in only their boxers when Liam motions towards the bed and Niall hops in first, quickly followed by Liam, but only after he's switched the lights off. "Liam, did I ever mention that I think you body looks amazing?" Niall says, "I don't think you did Niall, but thanks, yours is pretty nice to" Liam replies and Niall just smiles.

Niall turns himself over in bed so he is facing Liam, "Liam you know how your going out in the morning, does this mean you'll be gone when I wake up?" Niall asks with a worried expression, "No, Niall, I'll be here when you wake up, but I'll be out most of tomorrow and I can't leave you here by yourself, so you'll probably have to go home" Liam replies, "Ok..., no probs", "Nothing personal Niall, I wouldn't leave anyone in my house by themselves, If anything happened my parents would go mental and I don't want to take that chance" Liam says hoping Niall isn't going to think he doesn't trust him. "I get it Liam, you don't really want to leave a stranger in your house, that's cool" With Niall's reply Liam looks a bit more relaxed, so he reaches forwards and pushes Niall's hair away from his face before pulling him in close and planting a kiss on his lips, Niall responds by kissing him back, the 2 have their lips locked together for a few moments before Liam breaks it off, "Niall we should really get some sleep", "Sure" was all that Niall could think to respond with as he rolled back over. Liam reached around Niall and spooned up behind him, the whispered into his ear "Niall, I love you", leaving Niall to fall asleep with a huge smile on his face.

Niall was awoken the next morning by his phone buzzing, he lazily reached for it, only to reach a message from his network provided, so he promptly put the phone back down. But now Niall was awake and briefly forgot that he was in Liam's house, so sat up and looked around to try and work out where he was only to turn around and see Liam looking at him and suddenly Niall remembered. "Morning Niall, see I'm still here" Liam muttered, "I knew you would be" Niall said lowering himself back to Liam's level and placing a kiss upon his lips. "Think we should get some breakfast" Liam said during a break from there kiss, "Sounds good" Niall replied. The two left the bed and headed downstairs where they both took some fruit from Liam's fridge and sat on the sofa. "Niall, you want a shower before you go?", "If you don't mind" Niall answered. Once the lads had finished their fruit Liam led Niall upstairs and showed him the where the shower was then got him a fresh towel out of the cupboard and left him to it.

While Niall was in the shower Liam took the chance to put his Number in Niall's phone and while he was there took Niall's number and added it to his contacts. After that Liam took the Time to clear up and his room back in a tidy state, placing Niall's clothes in a neat pile on the chair in the corner he then proceeded to get ready and put his clothes back on. When Niall reappeared from the shower he saw Liam sitting in the corner of his now tidy room, "Hey Niall, feel better for that?", "Yea, that shower's amazing" Niall said looking shocked, "I know. I've put your clothes in a pile over there." Liam said pointing into the corner, "Thanks" Niall said walking over and picking them up, "Don't mean to rush you Niall, but I have to be gone in 5 minutes", "No probs Liam, I'll only be 2 minutes" Niall said smiling, "Ok, I'm just gonna grab my bag from downstairs" Liam announced walking out of his room and going downstairs.

Niall got himself ready, picked up his phone and wallet and headed downstairs, where Liam was waiting at the foot of the stairs, "You good to go Niall?" Liam asked, "Yea, just need my shoes", Niall said reaching past Liam and picking his shoes up. Once Niall had put his shoes on him and Liam headed for the front door, but just before heading out Liam turned and placed a kiss on Niall's forehead, "Niall, do you want to come back tonight?", "Yea, can do, what time?" Niall asked, "How abouts I text you with a time later?" Liam asks, "Ok, I'll just get you my number" Niall says putting his hand in his pocket, "No need Niall, I got it while you were in the shower, I've put my number in your phone to, just in case you need to get a hold of me, hope you don't mind", "Not at all Liam" Niall says smiling. The 2 head out of the front door and down Liam's driveway onto the street, "Well I'm this way Niall, so I'll see you later for definite?" Liam asks, "Yep, you'll be seeing me later" Niall says as himself and Liam split and go separate ways down the street, Niall checking back until he can no longer see Liam. Niall is as happy as he's been for ages and he can't wait until tonight.


	3. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall Returns To Liam's House

Niall's phone began buzzing and he quickly picked it up and read the message he had just received from Liam 'How about 7 Tonight?', Niall replied quickly 'Sounds good', before he could put the phone back down he had another message from Liam, 'Ok, see you then', Niall knew now that he only had 2 hours before he had to be at Liam's so he made sure he had done everything he wanted to do so he could relax for the next 2 hours. 

Niall set off in plenty of time as he wanted to stop at some shops on the way over, so he made sure to catch the earlier bus. Luckily the shops Niall wanted to stop at were on the way to Liam's house, so he didn't have to change busses or waste any time walking places. Once Niall had been to the shops and purchased what he wanted he set off for Liam's house, which was only a 10 minute walk from where he was. He was soon at Liam's front door and couldn't wait to see him again and by the speed Liam answered the door, he clearly couldn't wait to see Niall again. The door swung open "Yo, Niall come in" Liam said with a huge smile on his face, as Niall walked in past Liam, "I'm upstairs, go on up I'll be with you in a minute" Liam said as Niall headed upstairs and Liam went into the living room. Niall had been upstairs about 2 minutes when Liam came up the stairs and into his room, "Sorry about that Niall, My Mam and Dad were on the phone making sure that the house was still in one piece. Please sit down" Liam muttered as he motioned towards the bed. 

Niall sat down on Liam's bed as he sat in the corner, on the chair and pulled his laptop onto his knees, "Sorry about this Niall, I've just got to finish this essay for my PT studies, I'll only be a minute", Niall replied, "No worries Liam, we've got all night". The lads spend the next 5 minutes without speaking as Liam tried to get his essay finished, "Ok, Niall, thanks for waiting, it's done. What you been up to today?" Liam asks, "Not much, I did some house work so I don't have to do it through the week and not a lot else, yourself?", "Not a lot, I've only really be writing this essay since I got back this morning, 5,000 words is a lot more than it seems", Liam says, "Yea, I had to do one for my college course, when I was doing that, it was only 2,500 and I really couldn't think of what to write, that's probably why I Never passed it" Niall said with a smirk on his face". "Anyway Niall I'm been wanting to asks since you came in, What's in the bag?", "Well, I went to the shop on my way here and bought a few things I thought we could use tonight" Niall says as he pulls a pack of 6 condoms out of the bag as well as a small bottle or lube, "Oh, it's gonna be that kind of night, well in that case I've got a present I think you might like" Liam says as he leaves the room and goes back downstairs, only to return soon after carrying a brown paper bag which he throws at Niall, "I ordered that after the night we spent at you house, was just think last week that it was a waste of money as I bought it for you, but now that your here I guess you can have it" Liam says as Niall opens the bag and see's a rubber dildo with a suction cup on the end, "I thought we could use it together or you could use it yourself , so I made sure it had a suction thing on the end?" Liam says as he is tackled to the bed by Niall, "I fucking love it Liam, and I fucking love you" Niall says as he plants a kiss on Liam's lips, "I thought you might say something like that, see, I know you so well already" Liam says grinning profusely. 

Niall and Liam continue to kiss on Liam's bed until Niall pulls away and takes his shirt off, "Niall your body is just as amazing as I remember it", "Thanks Liam, now can I see yours again?" Niall says as he starts to pull Liam's shirt up over his head, "I Think yours is better than I remember" Niall says as he runs his hands up and down Liam's smooth body before stopping, leaning down and licking Liam's nipples. While Niall is doing this Liam has slipped his hands down the back of Niall's jeans and is squeezing his cheeks and pulling Niall in closer to him, "You just can't keep away from my ass can you Liam?", "There's a reason for that Niall" Liam says locking onto Niall's lips, the 2 of them then roll over, leaving Liam on top of Niall. Liam shuffles up towards Niall's head and while sitting on his chest he unzips his jeans and pulls his cock through the slit in his boxers, "Liam, you're not even hard yet, I thought my body was amazing?" Niall says as he smirks, "I thought I'd leave that bit to you tonight Niall" Liam mutters as he pushes his soft 5 inch cock into Niall's mouth.  
Niall sucked Liam's cock until it was rock hard, at which point Liam began to face fuck Niall hard, "You gonna take all this cock down your throat Niall" Liam shouted as he rammed his cock as far into Niall's mouth as he could, causing Niall to gag, "You love my cock don't you Niall, especially when it's in your mouth" Liam said and all Niall could do was nod as Liam continued to rammed his cock down Niall's throat. Liam eventually relented, before standing up and removing his jeans and boxers before removing Niall's to reveal his already hard cock, "Someone's excited aren't they" Liam muttered, "One look at your cock Liam and what else do you expect" Niall said as he smiled. 

Liam dropped to his knees and took all of Niall's cock in his mouth, causing Niall to gasp loudly as Liam deep throated his solid cock. Liam continued to swirl his tongue up and down Niall's length before leaving it to move onto his balls, of which he alternated taking 1 in his mouth at a time before managing to take them both at the same time, "Fuck", was all the Niall could manage as Liam began licking at his sack. While he was working Niall's balls he began to run his finger between Niall's ass cheeks, focusing on his hole in particular. It didn't take Liam long to prise his finger into Niall's hole, "Fuck Liam" Niall Yelled, "Your hole is tighter than I remember Niall" Liam says trying to work a second finger in. 

Once Liam gets his second finger into Niall's hole there is no stopping him as he soon slips a third in and is really causing Niall to moan hard. "Liam I need you cock now" Niall screamed, "Not yet Niall I think you need to be a bit more loosening" Liam said as he reached over and pulled the dildo out of the bag he had given Niall earlier, "How big is that thing Liam" Niall asked, "It 8 inches, so it's pretty big" Liam said reaching for the lube and then smothering it. "You ready Niall?" Liam said as he took his fingers out of Niall's hole and lined the dildo up, "Fuck Yeah" Niall yelled and Liam began to push it in. "FFFUUUUCCCCKKK" Niall screamed as the dildo slowly made its way up his ass, Liam pushed it all the way until the balls stopped it from going any further, "You good Niall?" Liam asked "I'd be better if you stopped asking questions and got on with it" Niall Laughed. Liam responded by pulling the dildo almost all of the way out and shoving it back in quickly, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" Niall cried out, "Oh yeah you like that don't you Niall" Liam smirked "I Fucking Love It" Niall shouted.

Liam continued to work the dildo in Niall's ass, getting into a rhythm and really pushing Niall hard as he began to suck on his cock while he was over the edge of Liam's bed with the dildo going in and out of his ever loosening hole. Niall's cock was rock hard and it didn't take long before he was being pushed over the edge. "Shit, Liam I'm gonna cum" Niall yelled as Liam took his mouth off Niall's cock and began pumping the dildo with 2 hands, allowing Niall to shoot with nothing touching his cock, with one final hard push of the dildo Niall shot his load all over his chest and Liam's bed. "Fuck Liam I'm drained" Niall whimpered, "I hope not, were just getting started" Liam replied.

Liam left the dildo in Niall's hole as he lifted up and kissed Niall on the lips, after about 30 seconds Liam backed away for Niall, "You ready for me now?" Liam asked, "Always" Niall replied. Liam walked over to Niall bag and picked the Condoms out, "Liam, you don't need to you know" Niall said, "Well since you bought them I thought we might as well use them" Liam replied as he ripped one of them packets open and rolled the condom down his hardening cock, then walked over towards Niall and placed some lube on the end of the condom and began to rub it up and down his shaft, "Come on Liam" Niall yelled waiting impatiently, "Fair enough" Liam replied quickly pulling the dildo from Niall's ass to reveal his gaping hole "oowww" was all Niall could manage before Liam shoved his cock straight into Niall hole causing Niall to jolt before he settled onto Liam length. 

"mmmmm, mmmmmm, ah, mmmmmm, ah" was all Niall kept saying as Liam working into a rhythm with Niall lay out on his back with legs up in the air, lying on Liam's bed and Liam on his knee's by the side of the bed slowly working his way in and out of Niall's hole. Liam continued to plow into Niall for the next few minutes before pulling out and lying on the bed next to Niall, "I think it's your turn to do some work Niall" Liam said, "how do you want me?" Niall replied whilst standing up, "facing away from me" Liam said, Niall climbed back onto the bed and crouched over Liam's dick before slowly placing himself all the way down Liam's length "Shit Niall, you hole get tight real quick" Liam muttered, "I know" Niall smirked "isn't it awesome, I love the feel of your cock pushing back past my hole and going all the way up inside me", with that Niall began to slowly ride Liam's cock making sure to take all of the length each time he came back down, "that's it Niall, take it all" Liam shouted, "It's harder than you think" Niall murmured "Your cock is fucking massive", "Stop complaining Niall, we both know you love it" Liam replied, "sure do" Niall yelled as he slammed down on Liam.

Niall continued riding Liam until Liam could take it no longer "Shit Niall, I'm gonna cum" as Liam yelled Niall quickly pulled off and moved back onto Liam's chest, Liam quickly pulled the condom off the end of his cock, just in time as he blew his load all over his stomach & chest and all over Niall, there must have been 8 or 9 strings of cum came flying out of Liam's rock solid cock. Niall rested back onto Liam, "Shit Liam that was intense", "What do you mean was, you haven't cum again yet" Liam shouted as he pushed Niall off him and reached over for the dildo, "but Liam, I just came before, when you were..." was all Niall managed, "SSSHHHHIIIITT", "FFFFUUUUCCKK" Niall yelled out as Liam rammed the dildo back up his tightening ass and then used his free hand to grab Niall's cock and began to jerk it off. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" Niall yelped, "FUCK I'M GONNA CUM" Niall screamed as Liam pointed Niall's cock at Niall's face and sure enough he blew his load and covered his chest and even hit his face with one string of cum. Liam collapsed on the bed next to Niall as the dildo slowly slid out of Niall's hole, "Jesus Liam, I've never blown that hard before, shit, I'm fucking done", Niall said as he regained his breath. Liam lay there quietly as both boys looked at the ceiling.

After a few moments silence Liam spoke "Niall are you just here with me because of my big cock, if I'd had an average size one would you have come back?", Niall sat up looking at Liam and looking startled by what he had just said, "Liam, um, I, um, I'm, um, um not" Niall had no idea what to say, he couldn't believe what Liam had just said, "Look Liam, I really couldn't" Niall was interrupted as Liam burst out laughing, "Fuck, Niall, your face there was a picture, I just thought when we had the awkward silence I would ask an even more awkward question and you fell for it hook, line and sinker", Niall just looked at Liam, first in anger and then he couldn't help himself, he fell back onto the bed, laughing. "Liam, you shit, you really know how to ruin the moment don't you".

Liam rolled himself over and spooned in behind Niall, "That's nice Liam" Niall muttered, Liam then wrapped his arms around Niall and whispered in his ear, "you think we could go again in the morning?", "sure" Niall replied as the 2 of them fell asleep in Liam's bed.


	4. In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After The Night Before

Liam awoke in the morning to find Niall was gone, he quickly sat up and looked around his room, but there was no sign of Niall, Liam began to worry as Niall's clothes and bag were gone as well. He got out of his bed, pulled his boxers on and looked around the room's upstairs but he still couldn't find Niall, so he headed downstairs and looked in the living room, he was relieved when he saw Niall's bag sitting on the chair in the corner, he proceeded to walk into the Kitchen where he found Niall sitting at his breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal, "Morning Niall, you were up early this morning" Liam said, "well, I really needed the toilet and knew there was one down here and then I decided to have some breakfast since I was awake" Niall replied, "ah ok, I think I'll join you" Liam said as he grabbed a bowl and sat down next to Niall. The 2 lads sat down and make small talk about various things before Niall asked Liam a question he'd been wanting to ask all weekend, "Liam, do you want to come stay over at mine this week?", "Not sure Niall, what about your parents?" Liam said looking a little worried, "There away for 2 weeks, did I not mention that?" Niall replied, "well, I guess I could, I'd still need to go to work though, I can't take anytime off this week because I'm off next week", Liam said looking at Niall, "That could work Liam, I'm off next week as well so you could stay then to, if you wanted", "I'll stay Niall, I don't think my parents would mind, there always telling me to get out more", "Great, do you want to go straight after breakfast?", Niall said with a smile, "I want to take a shower first Niall, but then we can go". The lads finished their breakfast and went back upstairs.

The lads walked up the stairs and into Liam's room, "wow, we left this place in a mess didn't we Liam" Niall said, "Maybe, I've seen it worse before" Liam replied. The 2 of them proceeded to pick there mess up from around the room and placed it away, apart from the Condom's and lube, which Niall took downstairs to put in his bag, when he returned Liam was stood waiting for him, "I'm gonna take that shower now Niall" Liam said, "Ok, can I use it after you?" Niall asked, "Well, I guess or you could use it with me" Liam said with a smirk, "Sounds good" Niall replied as Liam took Niall by the hand and led him down the hall and into the last room, when Niall walked in he was amazed by the bathroom, it was a huge room with a separate wet room at the back, which Liam led Niall to. Liam turned the shower on and pulled down his boxers, showing his semi hard cock, "You gonna shower like that Niall" Liam said looking a Niall who was still wearing his clothes, "Oh yea, my clothes, right" Niall muttered as he began to strip. Once Niall was naked Liam grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower pushing him straight up against the wall and locking their lips together while Niall's hands wandered and grabbed Liam's ass cheeks. Liam soon broke off the embrace as he reached for the shower gel, he squirted some on his hands and began to rub it onto Niall's back, before moving down and rubbing it down his ass crack and round under his legs before caressing Niall's balls and running his hand up Niall's length. 

Liam then ran his hands up Niall's chest, caressing his abs as he went, before rubbing his nipples before pushing Niall back against the wall and resuming what he had broken off before, making his tongue swirl in Niall's mouth before Niall pushed him away and dropped to his knees and moved to take Liam's cock in his mouth, when Liam moved his hand in the way and stopped Niall. "What's up Liam?" Niall asked, "Nothing Niall, I was just wondering, would you do something for me?" Liam said, "Anything for you" Niall replied, "Would you stick the dildo to the floor and ride it while I watch?" Liam asked nervously. "of course I will Liam" Niall replied as he headed for the door, "wow, Niall, it's just in that draw there", Liam shouted just before Niall left the room, causing him to stop suddenly and open the draw, before he pulled the dildo out, "Now Liam, why would you have put this in the bathroom, if you were just coming for a shower by yourself", Niall said, staring at Liam, "I kinda thought if I offered you the chance to come in with me, you'd say yes, so I put it in here when you ran downstairs before", Liam said with a grin on his face, "oh Liam, you know me so well already" Niall said making his way over towards Liam.

Niall looks over at Liam "where do you want me?", "Just there" Liam replies pointing just behind where Niall is standing, "I'm just going to sit here and watch" Liam said as he placed himself in the corner of the wet room and sat down, while stocking his almost hard cock. Niall placed the dildo down on the tiles and made sure it was stuck firmly to the stop he had put it, before lining himself up over it and slowly crouching down before the end touched his hole. "You ready?" Niall said looking at Liam, "Yea Niall, just do what you want", With that Niall lowered himself onto the dildo, slowly pushing it past he tightened whole and sliding down until it had completely disappeared into his ass, "Shit Niall" was all Liam could manage after watching Niall take it all so easily. Niall began to slide back and forward on the tiles pushing the dildo in and out with little effort and the pain Niall initially felt had now faded away as he began to pick the pace up.

"mmmmmm""mmmmmmm""mmmmmm" Niall continued to moan before stopping and lifting himself of the dildo only to land straight back on again, "Shit, Niall, that's hot" Liam shouted from his corner as he stroked his now fully hard cock. Niall cntinued the pattern of lifting of and then slamming back down on the dildo as he saw how much it turned Liam on, "How does it feel Liam, knowing that this piece of plastic you bought has replaced you" Niall asked, "I think it's amazing watching you fuck yourself with it, so I don't mind" Liam replied, "I'll never need you or your cock again Liam now I've got this" Niall said as he smirked, "Oh you need me Niall, you need me because you're a cock slut who can't get enough" Liam said laughing, "This is enough for me Liam" Niall said, "Oh, is it?" Liam said as he stood up and walked past Niall and out of the door. After a minute he came back into the room with the box of condom's, "what you got those for?" Niall asked, "Well, were going to see if that dildo is enough or if you want more" Liam said with a evil grim on his face.  
Liam walked straight over to Niall and stuck his hard cock into Niall's mouth, causing Niall to gag, this didn't bother Liam because he just kept ramming his cock back into Niall's mouth, "Suck that Dick Niall, get it all wet" Liam yelled and Niall obeyed his orders by sucking hard on Liam's cock at which point he stopped bouncing up and down on the dildo, "Did I say you could stop?" Liam said with a grin on his face, "No" Niall managed to reply by pushing Liam's cock out of his mouth, "Then carry on" Liam said ramming his cock back into Niall's mouth as Niall quickly started to ride the dildo again.

After a few minutes of this Liam pushed Niall's head back off his cock and dropped to his knee's where he began to tug at Niall's cock, "SHIT LIAM" Niall Screamed as cum started pouring out of the tip of his cock, "FFFUUUCCCKKK" he yelled as he dropped to the floor allowing the dildo to go fully inside him. "Shit" Niall moaned as he came down from his high only to look at Liam as he was putting a condom over his cock, "What are you doing Liam, we need to get going" Niall said, "Not until we have tried this" Liam replied, "What are we trying?" Niall said with a puzzled look on his face, "You'll see, just lay back" Liam said and Niall did as he was told, as he lay back the dildo began to bend but never came out from his ass, Liam walked over to where Niall was and dropped to his knee's about the dildo, "Liam what are you doing, if you want the dildo you can just take it out, really it belong...." Niall was interrupted as Liam placed the tip of his cock at Niall's entrance and began to push, "Shit Liam, no, I don't think, Shit, I can take 2 up my ass", despite Niall's protests Liam continued to push, "Liam, Shit Liam, Fuck, I can't take it" Niall screamed, Liam placed his finger over his lips "ssssshhhhhh, of course you can, just relax" Liam calmly said as he slipped the last couple of inches into Niall hole, "Fuck Liam it hurts so bad" Niall shouted, "Niall, for fuck sake, just relax" Liam shouted back, "Fuck Off Liam" Niall yelled as he began to pull himself of the 2 cocks, "Niall, stop" Liam screamed grabbing Niall's shoulder to stop him getting off, "I'm sorry I shouted Niall, but this is supposed to feel amazing if you relax", Liam looked at Niall with a sorry expression, "Ok, Liam" Niall said, "Right, slide yourself back on, but slowly" Liam insisted. With that Niall began to slowly drop back onto the cocks he had just left. 

Niall now had both Liam's 9 inches and the 8 inch dildo fully inserted into his hole, "Just stay like that Niall, let your hole get use to it" Liam said. After waiting a few moments Liam began to slowly move his cock by pulling it out of Niall hole, but after 3 inches were out he began to slide it back in, "ah" Niall groaned, "You ok Niall?" Liam asked, "Just keep moving slowly" Niall said with a grimace. Liam spent the next five minutes slowly moving in and out of Niall's body before finally starting to pick the pace up, he could tell Niall was starting to enjoy the feeling as his cock was starting to get hard. "You liking this Niall?" Liam asked, "Fuck Yeah" Niall shouted as Liam really picked the pace up and was now banging hard into Niall's hole, "AAAHHHH" Niall Screamed "Harder Liam, Fuck me harder" Niall yelled as Liam gave all he could and rammed into Niall, "SHIT" Niall screamed, "Wait, Wait" Niall said pushing Liam back so he was lying down, "My turn to do the work now Liam" Niall said with a cheeky grin on his face. Niall lowered himself all the way down onto the 2 cocks, before lifting off and starting to ride them hard, "Stop Niall" Liam yelled, Niall quickly stopped and looked at Liam, "Lift up for a minute" Liam said and Niall lifted off by leaning back, leaving the dildo buried in his hole, "What's up Liam?" Niall asked, "Nothing I just want the condom off before I cum, you don't mind?" Liam looked at Niall, "Not at all" Niall replied as Liam placed his cock back up against the dildo, "Right I'm ready to go Niall" Liam said as Niall rocked forward starting to take Liam's naked cock back inside him "Shit it's tight Niall" Liam said as his cock pushed inside Niall's hole, Liam then bucked his hips pushing his cock right up inside Niall, "Fuck Liam" Niall screeched, "It's my turn to do the work remember Liam?", "Sorry Niall" Liam said with a smile on his face. Niall lifted himself up before sliding back down the 2 cocks, he continued this for some time before pushing himself to far "SHIT, SHIT, LIAM, I'M GONNA BLOW" Niall screamed, "Cum on me Niall, blow your load on me" Liam shouted back at Niall, "YEA, OWW, AHH, SHIT" Niall yelled as streams of cum once again flowed out of his cock, but this time they ran down onto Liam's chest, "Oh Yea" Liam said as he smirked, he then noticed that Niall had stopped riding, so he decided to pick the pace up by bucking his hips and ramming his cock hard back inside Niall, "FUCK LIAM" Niall screamed, "AH, AH, AH, AH, NIALL, I'M, CUMMING" Liam shouted, "Ow yea, cum in me Liam" Niall said as Liam blew his load deep inside Niall's ass coating both Niall's inside's and the dildo in his thick white cum, "Ah, Shit that was hot Liam" Niall said, "Ow Yea" Liam replied.

Niall began to lift himself of the 2 cocks he had been sitting on for the past 15 minutes, once he was completely off Liam looked at his hole, "Shit Niall It's gaping" Liam said, "Just how I like it Liam" Niall replied Laughing. Niall lay down on the tiles next to Liam, wrapped his arms around his chest and whispered in his ear, "I love you Liam", Liam twisted his head to face Niall, "I love you too Niall". The 2 of them lay peacefully on the bathroom floor for the next few moments, "Niall we should really get moving, my parents will be back in about an hour and I'd like to be gone by then" Liam Said as he turned the shower back on, "How did that go off anyway" Niall asked, "It's got a timer, which I set yesterday" Liam replied, "ah ok" Niall said as he moved under the water. The 2 lads commenced washing themselves as well as each other, until they were completely clean and Liam stepped out to grab them both a towel. 

Once both lads were dry and dressed Liam began to grab some things to take with him to Niall's, "You're sure you don't mind me staying this week?" Liam asked, "Not at all Liam, I've got the place to myself for 2 weeks so it's not like you're in anyone's way" Niall replied, "Ok Niall, but I'll have to be out when my training is on, I can't miss that, luckily this essay is finished now and there isn't another one until next year" Liam said, "That's good, means I can have more of your time" Niall said with a smirk, "I'll be out on Saturday morning as well, but I guess you know that" Liam said, "I thought so, I wish you would tell me where you're going Liam" Niall replied, "Ok, but you can't tell anyone, promise?" Liam said looking Niall straight in the eye, "I promise Liam" Niall said, "I'm doing some personal training, with a client, which I shouldn't be doing because I'm not fully trained" Liam said nervously, "why couldn't you tell me that?" Niall enquired, "Well with you working at a gym and all I just couldn't risk you telling anyone" Liam said, "Ah ok, I get it" Niall said, "This guy came into the gym where I was doing a placement and started talking to me asking for tips on keeping fit, I offered to show him some, thinking he was on about the gym but then he gave me his address and invited me over on a Saturday morning", "Why did you go?" Niall asked, "He offered to pay for my time and it was quite a bit for 2 hours so I said yes and I've been doing it since just after I moved down, so not much longer than I've known you" Liam explained, "Can you not just stop going?" Niall asked, "I like having the extra money, so it's only 2 hours and I get on with him guy quiet well" Liam replied, "Ok, should we get going" Niall asked "Yea, let's go" Liam said as he grabbed his bag and followed Niall downstairs and out the door, turning to lock it before the 2 of them set of for Niall's house.


	5. Introducing Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Spends some time at Niall's house

It had now been nearly a week since Liam had started staying with Niall, it was a Saturday night and the lads had just been down to the local bar for a meal, it was almost 10PM when they got back. It had been a quiet week, with the 2 enjoying each other's company, but not really getting up to much. They returned to the bar and lay down next to each other on the couch, "Niall, how would you feel about adding a third person to our relationship?" Liam asked and Niall recoiled in shock, "Why? Have you been with someone else?" Niall asked looking shocked, "No, No, I mean like just for our sex life, to add something different, it would give us some extra options" Liam said hoping for Niall to say yes, "Like what, Liam?" Niall asked, "Well, I wouldn't have to fuck you all the time, maybe you could fuck someone, or I could" Liam said looking excited, "Liam, if you're bored with me you just have to say" Niall said looking dejected, "No, Niall it's not that I just thought, Well it was just an idea" Liam said, "Are you sure that you're not just bored of me?" Niall asked again, "Of course not Niall, I'll never get bored of you" Liam said wrapping his arms around Niall, "Just forget I said anything". Niall waited a minute, before speaking again, "Ok, we can do it" Niall said, "What like for real" Liam's eyes lit up, "Yeah, when were you thinking?" Niall asked, "Could we try now?" Liam asked, "That quick.... I guess" Niall said. "You got someone in mind then" Niall asked, "No", Liam said, "I thought we could look where you found me?" Liam said looking Niall in the eyes, "Yeah, ok, since it worked well the first time, I'll go get the laptop" Niall said as he ran upstairs.

Niall returned with his laptop in his hand and sat down next to Liam, "You sure about this Niall, you really don't mind" Liam asked, "Liam, if it keeps you happy I'll give it a go and yes I kinda agree with you, it could be fun to try something different" Niall said with a grin on his face. "Right lets see what we have tonight" Niall said, the lads looked through loads of postings but couldn't agree on any until they came over one, which had a picture attached, "Try that one Niall, I like the look of him" Liam said pointing towards the posting, the posting read:

Young, Hung and full of cum,  
Hi, I'm Zayn, looking for someone to ride me thick cock or let me ride there's,  
I Can't host, so hopefully you can,  
Can't wait to hear from you.  
(Please attach a picture to your reply)

Liam turned his head to look at Niall, "I like him" Liam said, "I guess he's ok" Niall said nervously. The 2 lads chatted for a few minutes before deciding to send him a message with a picture of both of the attached:

Hi Zayn, I'm Niall & This is Liam  
You Interested?  
Message Back

The 2 lads sat an waited to see if Zayn would answer, it wasn't long before they got a reply:  
Hi Ni & Li  
I'm very interested just drop me an address

"Where do you want to meet him Niall?" Liam asked, "I guess if there's 2 of us he could come here" Niall answered, "If you're happy with that Niall" Liam replied as Niall began typing his address out on the screen before clicking 'send', "There we go, now I guess we wait again" Liam said, but it wasn't long until they got a reply:

Hi guys, I'm only 15 minutes away so I'll be there soon. Z.

"Looks like he's coming Liam" Niall shouted through to the kitchen where Liam had gone to get a drink, "Really" Liam shouted back through, "Yeah, he's only 15 minutes away", "Shit we should clean up" Liam yelled, "But Liam, there's no mess" Niall laughed, "Oh, right. What do you think he'll be like Niall?" Liam asked, "No idea, but he looked fit in the photo" Niall said, "Yeah, can't wait to plough his hole" Liam said looking excited, "Ok, but only after me" Niall said, "What? Only after I fuck you or after you fuck him?" Liam asked looking a little confused, "after I fuck him" Niall said, "But Niall, you're a bottom bitch, do you even know how to fuck someone" Liam said as he chuckled, "I only bottom because you top and that's only because you have a big cock" Niall said, "I know, but you love it" Liam said, "Ok, fair point" Niall said as he turned his laptop off and put it away.

The lads sat and watched the TV for the next 20 minutes and began to wonder if Zayn was even going to turn up, but they needn't have wondered as there was soon a knock at the door. Liam got up and walked to the door, when he opened it all Niall could hear was a low mumble, "Come in" Liam said before Niall heard the door close and soon he was greeted with the sight of an amazing figure standing in his living room, "Hi, you must be Niall" the lad said, "Yes, you must be Zayn" Niall replied, Liam then entered the room, "Here Zayn, I'll take your jacket" Liam said reaching out his hand as Zayn took off his jacket and passed it to him, "Just gonna put this upstairs Niall" Liam said as he walked back out of the room.

Zayn took the opportunity to ask Niall some quick question's, "So why were you guys looking on craigslist?", "Liam asked if I would be interested in a 3rd person in our sex lives, so when I thought about it and decided we should give it a go I couldn't think of anywhere else to look, because it's where I met Liam" Niall said, "Ah, so are you guys like a couple?" Zayn asked, "I would say so, I'm so happy since Liam came into my life" Just as Niall finished speaking Liam walked back into the room, "Ah, Liam, Niall was just saying how you 2 are a couple" Zayn said, "I guess so, I don't really want anyone else, because I'm so happy with Niall" Liam replied as Niall walked over and hugged him, "That must be pretty nice to have" Zayn said, "But I did come here for a reason" Zayn continued, "Oh yeah" Niall said.

Breaking off his hug with Niall, Liam walked over to Zayn and placed his hands on Zayn's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, Niall was a little shocked, it was going to take a while for him to get use to this. Liam's hands began to wander around Zayn's body, before slipping down the back of his shorts and pulling Zayn in closer, at this point Niall decided he should get involved, so moved towards the others while taking his shirt off, "Shit Niall, you must work out a lot" Zayn said as he saw Niall's body, "Thanks" Niall replied, as his slowly pushed his hands around Liam's waist and began to loosen his belt, before starting on his jeans.  
Niall began to pull Liam's jeans down and could already see the outline of his semi hard cock through his boxers. Once Liam's jeans were completely removed and thrown well out of the way Niall began to palm his cock through his boxers, making sure to get Liam's cock fully hard before moving on. Niall soon turned his attention onto Zayn, who offered up a different prospect as unlike Liam, Zayn offered easy access as he was wearing a pair of sweat pants which Niall quickly pulled down to reveal a pair of what Niall believed to be briefs but when Niall reached around the back to pull Zayn in closed he quickly realised that Zayn was wearing a Jock Strap, Once Zayn noticed he interrupted his kiss with Liam and looked down at Niall, "Like it Niall?", "Yeah" Niall replied with a huge grin on his face, "Easy Access" Liam interrupted.

Niall turned his attention to the front of Zayn's Jock Strap and noticed his fully hard cock bulging through the front, Niall began to palm it before Zayn reached his hands down and slipped the front down far enough to let his cock spring free and push his balls up tight against it. Niall's eyes widened as he was mesmerized by the 8 inch, thick, cut cock that was now in front of his eyes, "Shit, that's thick" was all he could manage, Zayn again broke off his kiss from Liam, "Bet you haven't seen many that long before Niall" Zayn said, Niall just chuckled and started to run his hand up and down the length in front of him, Zayn found the chuckle a little strange, but was soon distracted by Liam again. It didn't take Niall long before he had his mouth wrapped around Zayn's rock hard 8 inches, while working on Zayn, Liam began to feel left out so reached down and made sure Niall didn't forget him by pulling on the Irish boys hair and pulling him off Zayn and pushing him up against his boxers, where his cock was now fully hard, Niall took the hint and quickly pulled Liam's boxers off completely, allowing his cock to spring free and smack Niall's check.

Zayn broke his kiss with Liam to see why he wasn't getting all the attention anymore, he quickly realised when he saw Liam's 9 inches, "Holy Shit Liam" Zayn shouted, now realising why Niall had chuckled before, "I want some of that" He said as he dropped to his knee's to join Niall. Between them to 2 lads quickly worked out a pattern where Zayn would work on Liam's shaft so Niall could concentrate on Liam's balls, this left Liam in heaven while to lads worked on him.

Liam soon decided to pick the pace up, he pushed Zayn down so he was sitting on the couch and quickly pushed his legs up in the air so he had access to his hole, which he began to run his tongue over, this gave Niall time to remove his jeans and boxers to reveal his achingly hard cock, which he soon placed in Zayn's mouth once he had climbed onto the sofa. So while Liam loosened Zayn up, he worked on keeping Niall's cock nice and hard, before turning Niall around so he could begin working on his hole. Both Niall & Zayn could feel there hole's getting looser and knew it was only a matter of time before Liam wanted one of them, so he could slide his mighty cock inside. 

"Niall, go and get the condom's" Liam shouted from below Zayn, "Ok" Niall replied as he ran upstairs to grab the 4 that they had left, when he returned he saw Zayn with his legs fully spread out on the sofa and Liam standing, rubbing his hard cock, "Did you bring the lube as well?" Liam asked, "Of course" Niall replied producing the Lube from behind his back as Liam pulled him in close and planted a kiss on his lips, "I fucking love you Niall" Liam said before letting Niall go and placing a condom on his cock and rubbing lube up and down his shaft, "You not want to loosen me up a bit more Liam?" Zayn said, "No, you'll be fine" Liam replied as he dropped onto his knees and lined himself up with Zayn's hole, "Ready?" Liam asked, "as I'll ever be" Zayn replied and with that Liam started to push his cock against Zayn's hole, before breaking through his hole's resistance, "Fuck, Liam" Zayn yelled as Liam began to push further into him, "SHIT, SHIT" Zayn shouted, but it didn't slow Liam down, in fact it made him speed up and despite Zayn's cries, he was soon balls deep in him. "I see your a screamer Zayn" Liam said, "Not normally, but your cock is fucking huge, AAHHH" Zayn Said as Liam began to pull his cock back out and soon worked into a rhythm as Zayn's hole got use to Liam cock. Niall meanwhile had begun to suck on Zayn's cock, making sure his mouth reached all the way down Zayn's shaft to give the maximum effect and also causing himself to gag, soon Liam pulled Niall up from Zayn's cock, "Get a condom Niall, I want to see you ride Zayn" Liam insisted and Niall obeyed, he quickly grabbed a condom and rolled it down Zayn's cock before rubbing the lube on top of it and placing some on his hole, he them climbed on top of Zayn and faced Liam, before lowering himself onto Zayn's thick member. "Shit Zayn, It's so thick" Niall said as he continued to lower himself, Zayn had little control over his cock as the constant shaking from Liam pounding his hole made it difficult for Niall to comfortably lower himself, but soon Zayn had his cock fully inserted in Niall, "Fucking Hell, Niall, you hole is so tight" Zayn whispered in his ear and Niall lay back and allowed the shakes from Liam to move Zayn's cock inside him.

Soon Niall was fully riding Zayn, while he himself was still being pounded hard by Liam. "Shit, Shit, I'm gonna blow" Zayn yelled, but this didn't slow Niall down as he continued to pound down on his cock, "Shoot inside my boyfriend" Liam shouted, this distracted Niall as it was the first time Liam had referred to him like this, it made him feel so happy, so happy that he lost his rhythm and ended up fully sat on Zayn's cock as he blew his load, "SHIT, FUCK, AAAHHHH" Zayn Yelled as he blew his load inside his condom, buried deep inside Niall ass, as Liam grabbed Niall's cock and began to wank him off while still fucking Zayn hard. It wasn't long until Niall was blowing him load all over Liam, Zayn and his sofa, "Holy FUCK, I'M CUMMING" He yelled as he blew his load, shooting everywhere as Liam continued to wank his cock, just as the cum stopped flowing, Liam yelled out "I'M CUMMING" before burying his cock deep into Zayn's hole with one final push causing Zayn to yell out "FUCK" as Liam's load came out into his condom, "SHIT" he yelled as his load streamed into the condom before he collapsed down onto the floor, leaving Zayn's hole wide open, "Fucking Hell, I'm drained" Liam said, "Me... to...." Niall said as he lifted himself off Zayn's limp cock, "That was fucking awesome" Zayn shouted " Liam your cock is fucking fantastic and Niall your hole is so tight" Zayn continued, "Thanks Zayn" Niall said, "We Need to do that again" Zayn shouted, "Yea, ok, but maybe we should take a break before hand" Liam said pulling his condom off his cock and before emptying the contents over Niall's chest, to which Zayn followed suit with his condom. Niall lay on the floor and smiled, "You fucking cum slut" Liam said laughing as Niall was now covered in His own cum, as well as Liam's and Zayn's. 

Zayn lay down on the floor next to the other and began to rub his hand over Liam's cock, just before Liam slapped his hand away, "Which part of we should take a break do you not understand" Liam said with a smile on his face, with that Zayn lay down and joined the other in falling asleep.

Zayn was awoken 2 hours later by someone nudging him in the side, when he rolled over to see who it was he was meet by Liam's face with a large grin on it, "Come with me" Liam said as he grabbed Zayn's hand, "sssshhhh" Liam said as he placed his finger over Zayn's mouth. The 2 stood up and quietly walked past Niall who was still asleep, making sure not to wake him, Liam then led Zayn upstairs and quickly into Niall's room where he shut the quietly shut the door behind them. When Liam turned around he was immediately met with a hug from Zayn, who was laughing, "Your plan worked Liam, it fucking worked" Zayn yelled, "Quiet Zayn" Liam said, "oh, sorry" Zayn whispered, "How did you manage to pull that off" Zayn asked, "Well, it went just as I though, I convinced him that a threesome would be a good idea, which I knew he'd go along with, simply because I suggested it, then I just had to get him looking on Craigslist and point at your post" Liam explained, "Nice, is he a bit thick?", Zayn asked, "No, don't say that, even though we've just done this, I still really like Niall and he's not thick, just trusting, I feel like I let him down, but he can't find out" Liam said, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell him" Zayn said "How have you explained you Saturday morning outings then?" Zayn continued, "I told him that I'm training someone, when I shouldn't be because I'm not fully trained myself" Liam replied, "well you are not lying to him at least" Zayn said, "Maybe not, but I'm also not being fully truthful, I just missed the part out about how we like to fuck after were finished and, oh yeah, your my ex boyfriend" Liam said, "But he never needs to find out Liam" Zayn replied, "I will tell him. maybe not now but soon. You know we can't go on forever Zayn, your only in London for your Uni course and you'll be going back next year" Liam said, "I don't have to, even if I did think of the fun we could have until then" Zayn said smiling, "Ok, but I really think Niall is the one I want to be with, I'm so happy when I'm around him, so next year is as far as we go, right?" Liam insisted, "Ok" Zayn said, lying down on Niall's bed.

Liam lay down on Niall's bed next to Zayn and they continued to talk. "No one in your life yet Zayn?" Liam asked, "Not really, that lad Harry for my Uni is ok, he only likes me for my cock though, it's all he talks about when I'm with him, whether were in his bedroom or in a lecture, it's really weird, he's got this thing about big cock's, he's even paid this lad on my course to fuck him, he gave him £75 for a quick fuck in the toilets just because someone said he had a big dick, I think the guy's name was Louis, his cock can't have been that big though" Zayn said, "What makes you say that?" Liam asked, "Harry said when I was fucking him the other day how much bigger I was than Louis" Zayn said as he chuckled, "I think this Harry is a bit of a cock slut" Liam said, "I know but he's an easy fuck and he sure knows how to ride a cock" Zayn laughed, "I would think he may have learned how to ride, he's probably been around a few guys" Liam said, "Oh, he's been around more than a few guys, his hole is so easy to slide into, I don't think he bothers with lube" Zayn said "Christ, you want to be careful there Zayn" Liam said, looking a bit worried, "Don't worry Liam, I'm always safe, because I don't think he is with others", Zayn replied, "that's good to hear" Liam said looking more than a little relieved, "You're always safe aren't you Liam" Zayn asked, "Yeah always... Well 99% of the time, just with Niall I'm not, but I'm was sure he is clean, he doesn't strike me as the type not to be" Liam said, "You don't need to explain yourself Liam, I trust you" Zayn said. 

The lads lay on the bed for a few minutes silently before Zayn reached over and grabbed Liam's cock and began to run his hand over it, "You think we could fuck Liam" Zayn asked, "What here? On Niall's bed, Without him?" Liam replied looking a little surprised, "Yeah, just a quickie before he wakes up" Zayn said, "I'm not sure" Liam said as Zayn rolled over and placed his lips around Liam's cock, "Ok, just a quick one" Liam said, with that he grabbed Zayn by his hair and help him bob up and down on his cock, "Yeah, just like that Zayn" Liam said loudly, causing Zayn to quickly pull off his cock, "Quiet Liam, remember?", "Oh, right, sorry" Liam replied before Zayn went back to work on his cock. Zayn work hard for the next few minutes to get Liam's cock up to its full length, at which point Zayn couldn't fit it all into his mouth, "Liam?" Zayn said, "Yes Zayn" Liam replied sitting up, "You ever considered selling your cock, you see I know this guy who likes them big, he'd fucking love you" Zayn said as he began to laugh, "Real funny Zayn, you know just how to ruin the mood" Liam said looking angry, "Get up here, lets get that hole of yours loose" Liam said as Zayn positioned himself on the edge of the bed exposing his ass crack, just enough so Liam's tongue could reach his hole, "Shit Liam" Zayn said as Liam started to work on him.

Liam kept working on Zayn's hole for the next few moments until it was loose enough for him to slip a finger in, then 2 fingers and then 3, at which point he really started push them in hard. "Shit Liam, I think I'm loose enough, keep going and you'll be putting your whole and in" Zayn said with a grimace on his Face, "Ok, Ok" Liam said as his slipped his fingers out, "Shit" Liam exclaimed, "What?" Zayn asked, "we've left the condom's and lube downstairs" Liam said looking annoyed with himself, "Don't worry Liam, you brought my coat upstairs, I always have some in the inside pocket, just in case" Zayn said, "Good" Liam said as he left the room and headed down the hallway to Niall's parents room, where he had placed Zayn's coat, when he picked it up, sure enough there was a condom and a small packed of lube in the pocket, 'he's good' Liam thought to himself as he went back to Niall's room, ripping the condom packet open and rolling it down his cock, before doing the same with the lube, "You want some on your hole?" Liam asked, "Nah, I'm ok" Zayn answered and with that Liam bent his knees a little to get lined up with Zayn's hole and began to push, "mmmmmmm" Zayn muttered as Liam's cock slide slowly into his ass, "Right in Liam, balls deep, you know how I like it" Zayn exclaimed as Liam pushed his cock all the way in Zayn's ass, "Fuck Liam, I've had your cock in me so many times, but it gets better ever time" Zayn said as Liam began to work in and out slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace. 

Soon Liam was banging into Zayn hard, "LIAM" Zayn said with a raised voice causing Liam to stop, "What?" Liam replied, "Your making too much noise" Zayn said, "Oh, right, let me up there" Liam said as he pulled out of Zayn and climbed up onto the bed, once he was on he grabbed a pillow and threw it against the footboard, "Lay there" Liam said pointing to the pillow he'd just thrown. Zayn placed his head against the pillow and before he had time to ask what to do next Liam had grabbed his legs and pushed them into the air, before placing his cock at Zayn's entrance and pushing back inside. despite the pleasure Zayn was experiencing he still managed to speak, "Ah, Ah, Liam, Ah, I Don't, Ah, Think we've done, Ah, Missionary before", Liam just shook his head as he continued to pound Zayn hard. 

It wasn't long before Liam had pushed Zayn to his limits, "Oh, Shit, Shit, Liam, I'm, I'm Gonna Cum" Zayn said through gritted teeth as he blew his load all over this stomach, "Shit" Liam cried out, as Zayn blew his load his hole tightened around Liam's cock, pushing him over the edge, "Cum on me Liam" Zayn said but Liam shook his head again and pushed hard into Zayn before blowing his load in his condom, once again deep in Zayn. Once Liam had come down and pulled himself out of Zayn, he looked forward to see a slightly annoyed looking Zayn, "What's up?" Liam asked, Why didn't you come on me?" Zayn asked, "If I had, how would we explain it to Niall, I mean, we can just about get away with your load, we can just say it was from Niall before, but both of us might be a bit more difficult to pass off" Liam replied, "Ok, fair point" Zayn Replied, "Where are you going to put the condom?" Zayn continued, "Back in your coat" Liam said, "I Think Not" Zayn replied, "Well I don't want it" Liam said, "Just hide it in here somewhere" Zayn replied, "Like where?" Liam asked, "Just put it somewhere he won't look and where you can get it to throw away without him noticing" Zayn said, "Right, I'll put it behind some of these book's, they've got so much dust on he must never read" Liam said as he carefully moved the books forward and slipped the condom behind before pushing them back, "Right, we should get back downstairs" Liam said, "Ok" Zayn replied as they both headed for the door and walked back downstairs to find Niall just how they had left him.


	6. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall & Liam Talk Before Zayn Wakes Up

Niall awoke, lying on his living room floor with 2 hot guys lying next to him completely naked, for a moment Niall was confused as to what was happening, then he remembered what had happened the night before and began to grin. Niall stood up and looked at the clock, it had just past 7 in the morning and the light was beaming through blinds and lighting the room up, Niall grabbed a pair of boxers off the floor, which he knew belonged to Liam, because he likes to wear them tight and walked into the kitchen to make a coffee.

Once Niall had made his coffee he wandered back into the living room and found Liam awake, but still lying on the floor, "Alright?" Niall asked, "Of course I'm alright Niall, I'm with you" Liam replied, "aww" Niall said as he sat down on the floor next to Liam and began to drink his coffee, "What did you think of last night then?" Liam asked, "It was good" Niall replied, "Just good?" Liam said looking shocked, "Yeah, It would have been better if we'd done a bit more, with there being 3 of us" Niall replied, "Ow, we want to be adventurous, ah Niall?" Liam said, "Maybe just a bit" Niall replied, "I guess we'll have to wait and see what Zayn says" Liam said looking over in Zayn's direction, "When he wakes up that is" Liam concluded.

Liam and Niall sat for a while waiting for Zayn to wake up, but he was sound asleep, so Niall took the chance to ask Liam some questions he'd wanted to ask all week. "Liam, how long have you got left on your PT course?", "Well, it should be 2 1/2 more year but if I keep up my current work rate I could have it done in a year and a half" Liam replied, "So what's after that?" Niall asked, "I'm gonna see if I can start my own Personal Training business, but I suppose I could work at a Gym or work for someone else, I'm not sure, depends what's available at the time" Liam answered, "Ah, so do you want to stay in the area?" Niall asked, "Maybe, I would get more work in London, so it would make sense, My parents are helping me look for a Flat at the minute and were looking nearer the centre, so maybe not too far away" Liam replied, "Your own place, that would be pretty cool" Niall said, "Yea, but it would take up alot of my loan for my course, but my parents are good with this type of thing, they just want the best for me" Liam said, "They sound pretty cool Liam" Niall replied, "Yeah, there really laid back about everything. What's with the questions anyway?" Liam asked, "I just wanted to get to know you future plans, that's all" Niall replied, "Ah, ok, I guess we've never really talked about it." Liam said, "You think, maybe, I'll be in your plans Liam?" Niall asked nervously, "I think you're in them Niall, actually, I'm sure you're in them" Liam said as Niall began to Smile, "Can I ask you some question's now Niall?" Liam asked, "Yeah Sure" Niall responded, "Ok, I'm gonna grab a drink First" Liam said as he walked out of the room.

Liam returned and sat down on the couch, looking directly at Niall on the floor, "What type of Relationships have you been in before this?" Liam asked, "Wow that was blunt Liam" Niall said looking a little bit shocked at how direct Liam had been, "If you want to know things than maybe we should start by looking at the past" Liam said, "ok, well, my first relationship was with a girl called Holly, back in Ireland, we met when I was 15 and were together for 18 months but we broke up because we didn't have time to see each other because she moved and it was quite far to travel and that was about the time I started to think about a relationship with men, my feeling just started to change and I thought about them in a different way" Niall said as Liam looked on intrigued at Niall's story, "Then after about 3 months I met a guy called Josh, he was a drummer in local band, but he was originally from England, we got talking and we just clicked, he liked what I liked and turned out he didn't live to far away. After about 2 months we ended up in his house when his parents were out and he made a move on me, now he was about 2 years older than me and really well built and at the time I wasn't, but to my surprise he wanted to bottom and fucking him felt so amazing, I mean, me and Holly had fucked but Josh's hole was so tight, it was the best feeling ever. We dated for about 3 months and I fucked him a few times until one day I went to see him backstage before a performance and found him getting fucked of one of his band mates in there changing room. I was distraught, I just left and He tried to call but I just ignored him, luckily he never knew where I lived and eventually he stopped calling & texting me and not long after we moved here. That's probably why I keep myself to myself and didn't really want to meet anyone. That is until I met you Liam. That's it really" Niall concluded. "Wow, you've had a really eventful few years, sorry to hear about you and Josh, I guess you just needed some time to get over it, I feel really bad now for just leaving the morning after we met" Liam said looking disappointed with himself, "Don't worry Liam, it all worked out, it's all in the past now, because I've met you and I'm happier than I've ever been" Niall said with a huge smile on his face, while Liam sat still looking disappointed and slightly angry with himself, "Ok Liam, let hear about you?" Niall said.

Liam looked up at Niall with an inquisitive look on his face, "You want to know about me?" Liam said, "Yes, since I've told you my life story I think it's only fair" Niall replied, "Fair enough" Liam said, "Right, well, where to begin? Very much the same as you Niall, my first real relationship was with a girl, her name was Danielle and we dated from when I was 14 until I was nearly 17, we loved each other but towards the end just began to drift apart, so we decided to split up, we still keep in contact but I haven't seen her in almost a year. After that I was just more interested In guys, even I still like women. It had been about 6 months and I was out with some friends when I met a guy called Zee, he was about my age and so beautiful, I knew I had to have him. I approached him and we got talking, it wasn't long until we were going back to his place and that night we must have fucked 3 or 4 times, I loved the feeling and so did he and that's where my first gay relationship started, it only lasted 3 months but it was amazing, then we broke up when he decided to move away to go to Uni and not long after my parents decided to move to London, so I don't know if it would have lasted much longer anyway." Liam said, "But then I moved to London & decided to stay single for a while & when I got bored of that I looked for someone and found you and now I couldn't imagine my life without you" Liam concluded, while Niall stared mesmerizingly into Liam's eyes, "Ow, Liam" Niall said with a huge grin on his face, "Really?" Niall asked, "Yes, Niall, I love you and couldn't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it" Liam answered as tears began to run from Niall's eyes, "wow, Niall, what's wrong?" Liam said, moving to Niall and hugging him, "Nothing Liam" Niall said fighting back more tears, "I'm just so happy and now even more happy that I know you feel the same way" Niall mumbled, "aw, Niall" Liam said as he continued to hug Niall.

Once Niall had calmed down he still had some questions to ask Liam. "So Liam, do your parents know your Bi?" He asked, "They do, I thought it best to tell them, but they don't mind as long as I'm happy. What do your parents say?" Liam asked, "I kind of haven't told them yet, they think I've been single since I split from Holly" Niall said looking nervous hoping Liam would not think less of him for not telling his parents, "ok, do you want to or would you rather they didn't know?" Liam asked back, "for now I'd rather they didn't know" Niall replied, "That's cool Niall, maybe we could do it together one day" Liam said smiling at Niall, "Sounds like a plan" Niall replied as the 2 lads turned to see Zayn slowly waking from his sleep.


	7. Giving It To Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Zayn Wakes Up The Guys Have Some Fun

Niall and Liam sat and watched a Zayn slowly awoke, at first he looked slightly confused about where he was, but he quickly realised when he saw Liam staring at him, "Morning Guys" Zayn said with his eyes half open, "Morning" Liam and Niall said together, "See your still excited from last night" Niall said as Zayn looked down to see his cock standing to attention, "It was pretty wild. Want to go again?" Zayn asked, Liam and Niall looked at each other and nodded.

Liam quickly moved over to Zayn where he immediately began sucking on his hard cock, Niall soon joined him once he had removed his boxers. "Oh Yeah, work that cock" Zayn said as Niall and Liam both Licked and sucked at his cock and balls, making sure that every inch of Zayn's cock got used. Liam soon got distracted and moved up and began to lick Zayn's nipples, adding a whole new layer of pleasure, leaving Niall alone to work Zayn's cock, which he decided to deep throat, causing himself to Gag and Zayn to shudder, "Ah, Fuck Niall, do that again" Zayn cried out as Niall dropped his head down and went all the way down on Zayn's solid cock again, causing Zayn to shout with Pleasure, "Shit Niall, Want to put that mouth to use somewhere else?" Zayn asked as he lifted his legs into the air to reveal his ass hole, "of course" Niall replied as his head disappeared from Zayn's view, before his tongue slid up Against Zayn's hole.

As Niall started to loosen Zayn's hole Liam moved up to Zayn's head and crouched over the top of him, "Rim my hole Zayn" Liam said as he lowered himself and placed he hole against Zayn's mouth, leaving his balls and semi-hard cock resting on Zayn's face. For the next few minutes the room was filled with moans and cries as Niall loosened Zayn's hole while Zayn worked on Liam's. Soon Liam stood up and walked over to pick a condom up, once he had rummaged through Niall's bag to find one he started to lube up his cock ready to fuck Zayn, "Come on Niall I think he's loose enough for me now" Liam said, "Um, I don't think so" Niall said standing up and taking the lube and condom from Liam and using it on himself before taking the condom out and rolling it onto his rock hard cock. Liam stood looking a bit shocked as Niall kneeled down behind Zayn and pushed his cock into Zayn's ass, "Ah yes Niall, push it in harder" Zayn cried as Niall pushed his full length into him, then pulled it all the way back out before slamming back in harder than before, "Ow yeah Niall, give it to me rough" Zayn Shouted as Niall started to pound into Zayn harder. Liam was still looking shocked, he wasn't used to seeing anyone else fuck Zayn, Zayn was his fuck toy, he knew Zayn fucked other guys but his hole had always been kept for him, so he was really taken aback by how much Zayn seemed to be enjoying Niall cock. Liam stood for 5 minutes and watched Niall pleasure Zayn before he walked over to Zayn, stuck his cock in Zayn's open mouth and shouted, "Get me fucking hard Zayn".

Niall could see that by not letting Liam get his own way he was clearly annoyed, this was only confirmed when he saw him ramming his cock in Zayn's mouth, so hard that he was struggling to breath at some points, not that Zayn seemed to mind. "You like that Zayn, ah, having my big cock rammed in your mouth?" Liam asked as he continued to pound into Zayn's mouth, all Zayn could manage was a slight nod when Liam's cock was pulled out before it was pushed back in hard. Liam soon turned his attention to Niall. He stood up and walked up behind him, "Go on Niall, fuck him, fuck him hard" Liam shouted, as he smacked Niall hard on the left ass cheek, "AHH" Niall screamed, but it didn't stop him from pounding into Zayn, Liam noticed this and went in for more, this time smacking him on the right cheek, "AHHHH" Niall screamed out, "Fuck off Liam" Niall said without turning around, "No Niall, I'm just keeping you alert" Liam said as he smacked Niall hard on the right cheek again, "AAAHHH" Niall screeched, "FUCK OFF" Niall shouted at Liam, "I don't feel like it, if you want to stop fucking Zayn, I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking a few hard smacks, would you Zayn?" Liam asked, Zayn shook his head, "There you go Niall, if you want it to stop then you know what you have to do, until then" Liam said as he swung his hand straight into Niall left cheek, "FUCK" Niall screamed, "You can fucking have him, I'm not taking any more of this" Niall said as he quickly pulled out of Zayn and moved away. Liam, who had taken the other condom out of the bag and already had it on his cock quickly took Niall place and started to pound into Zayn, "Ah, ah, ah, Fuck Liam, I wasn't ready for that" Zayn yelled, "Bullshit, Your always ready for cock, you slut" Liam replied. Niall then turned around to see Liam fucking Zayn hard, "You fucking liar" Niall shouted "You just wanted his hole" Niall continued, "You knew that really, admit it" Liam said, Niall didn't respond he just walked past them and straight upstairs. 

"I think he's a bit pissed with you, Liam" Zayn said, "He'll be fine, he just needs to calm down" Liam replied as he picked up the pace and pounded hard into Zayn, who began to moan loudly, which allowed Niall to sneak back downstairs without Liam noticing, he walked up behind him and smacked his ass with all his might while holding a plastic ruler in his hand, "FFFUUUUCCCKKK" Liam yelled, but before he could react he felt the same feeling again, "FFFUUUCCCKKK" He screamed again and turned to see Niall standing with his ruler, "What the fuck Niall?" Liam said, "You deserved that Liam and you know it" Niall said looking angry, "I was fucking him and you couldn't cope not being in control" Niall continued, "Fuck that Niall, you don't have a cock big enough to fuck this ass" Liam said, "Fuck off you arrogant prick" Niall replied, but just as he was about to continue Zayn interrupted, "wow, guys, chill out, if you both want to fuck me then you both can", "What?, You mean like, Double penetration?" Liam turned and asked, "Yeah, I've had 2 dildo's up there before so I know I can do it" Zayn answered

Liam and Niall looked at each other and both nodded in approval. "How do you want it?" Niall Asked, "Someone sit on the sofa, then I'll ride them, then the other can just crouch a bit and get all up in there" Zayn replied. "I'll sit on the bottom" Liam said, "Niall, you will be able to slip your cock in after mine easier then I could after you" Liam concluded, "Ok" Niall said.

Liam sat down on the sofa, grabbed some lube and put some on the condom he was still wearing from before, "Come on then Zayn" Liam said, with that Zayn wandered across the room and climbed up on the sofa and began lowering himself onto Liam's cock, "Wait Zayn, would it not be better if you face Liam" Niall said, "Probably" Zayn replied and turned himself around just before he sat on Liam's cock. Zayn then lowered himself onto Liam's cock, making sure to take the full length in before telling Niall to come over, "Shit" Niall shouted, "What's wrong?" Liam asked, "we haven't got any condom's left" Niall said, "Oh shit yeah, we used them all" Liam said, "You're going to have to go and get some" Liam continued, "Shit, I am" Niall said, "Look Niall if you're clean I have no problem going bareback" Zayn said, "Really?" Niall asked, "No, I've done bareback plenty of times before, just not with 2 cocks and before you ask, yes, I'm clean" Zayn said, "Well if you're sure" Niall said, "Hold up, does this not mean I can go Bareback as well" Liam said, "I guess so" Zayn Replied, "Ok, get off Zayn, I'm going to shed the condom and fuck you naked" Liam said and with that Zayn lifted himself back off Liam and Liam removed the condom. Liam grabbed the lube off the floor where he had left it and smothered his cock, "Watch it Liam, we haven't got much of that left" Niall said as he gestured toward the bottle of lube, "Ok, Niall" Liam said as he placed it back on the floor.

"Come on then Zayn, let's get started" Liam said as Zayn walked back over towards the sofa and climbed back onto Liam, then slowly lowered himself down onto his bare cock, It feels strange now you've taken the condom off Liam" Zayn said as slipped the last couple of inches in, then leaned back and rested against Liam. While this was happening Niall had put some lube on his cock and was ready to go, "Ok, Niall, I'm ready, just be gentle" Zayn said, "Are you sure your ok with this" Niall asked, "Yes, just go slowly and It'll be fine" Zayn replied, "Ok" Niall said as he put his legs either side of Liam's and lifted Zayn's up, "You're going to have to lay flatter Liam, I can't get to his hole" Niall said and Liam began to slide down the back of the sofa until he was nearly flat, allowing Zayn to lay flatter on top of him, "That better Niall" Liam asked, "Yeah, that's perfect" Niall replied as he moved in and placed his cock on top of Liam's at Zayn's hole and began to push, "AHH, SLOWER" Zayn screamed, "Sorry" Niall said as he stopped before slowly starting again. 

Niall slowly worked his way into Zayn's hole while Liam just lay back and enjoyed the pleasure of Niall's cock rubbing against his while Zayn's hole was still tight around them. Niall was soon fully inside Zayn, "ok Niall, just wait a minute and then slowly start moving" Zayn muttered as for a short time all 3 lads stayed still. Niall waited patiently before deciding to begin sliding his cock back out, "AH, NIALL, SLOW" Zayn yelled, Niall obeyed and slowed down. "Would it be easier if I started moving?" Liam muttered having waited patiently, "Maybe" Zayn replied, with that Liam slowly started to slide his cock out of Zayn's hole, "oh, oh, oh" Zayn mumbled as Liam's cock slide almost all of the way out before Liam started to slide back in, "mmmmmm" Niall said as Liam's cock slide against his.

Liam slowly picked the pace up, leaving Niall standing still with their cocks rubbing together as Zayn's hole loosened. "oh, Liam, harder, please" Zayn cried as Liam started to push his cock up into Zayn as far as he could go, while Niall stood still making sure Zayn's hole stayed stretched, while feeling the pleasure of Liam's cock rubbing against his at an ever increasing pace. Liam then began to slam into Zayn so hard that his balls swung up and hit Niall's whenever he pushed with another thrust, "Shit Liam, Shit, this feels so fucking good" Zayn cried as Liam continued to pound into him.

After a minute of continuous hard thrusts Liam slows down, "I think it's Niall's turn to work you Zayn" Liam says as he pushes his cock right into Zayn and leaves it there, as Niall begins to move his cock, making sure to start slowly before building up. Niall is now simultaneously pleasuring Zayn and Liam as his cock rubs against Zayn's hole and Liam cock, "Shit Niall, that's it, right there" Zayn shouts as Niall starts to push in a little faster and a little harder. 

Niall works up and is now fucking Zayn as hard as he can, when Liam begins to move his cock up and down, pushing Niall over the edge. "SHIT, I'm gonna cum" Niall yells, "Come in me Niall" Zayn shouts, "Cover my insides with your cum" he continues as Niall slows and pushes harder, "SHIT, SHIT, AHHH" Niall screams as he blows his load deep inside Zayn, coating his insides with cum, as well as covering Liam's cock. Niall's load was the biggest he could ever remember, it just kept coming, there must have been 10 or 12 strings of it, when he was finished, Niall collapsed forward onto Zayn, leaving his cock to slip from his hole, but by then Liam started pushing hard again. "Ah, Ah, Liam, just there" Zayn whispered as Liam's cock pounded his stretched hole, it wasn't long until Liam reached his limits, "Fuck Zayn, I'm gonna blow" Liam shouted, "Yeah, cum hard inside me Liam" Zayn whispered in Liam's ear, "Shove you big dick in as deep as you can" Zayn continued, "Yeah, Liam, do it, shoot deep" Zayn finished as Liam thrust hard and deep into Zayn and shot his load, 5 or 6 big loads of cum, adding to the load Niall had already dumped inside Zayn's ass, "SHIT, YEAH, TAKE IT ZAYN" Liam screamed as the final drops of cum squirted from Liam's cock.

Liam, now exhausted, lay back on the sofa as Zayn slowly worked his way off Liam's slowly softening cock as Niall collapsed onto the floor. "Shit, that was immense" Zayn yelled as he pulled himself of Liam and revealed Liam's cum drenched cock, covered from tip to base in his own and Niall's cum that they shot into Zayn. Zayn hovered over Liam's cock, allowing the cum from his tightening hole to drip onto it, "Fuck, Zayn, That's so fucking hot" Niall said from his position on the floor, "Why don't you blow your load on Liam, then he can be the cum slut" Niall said with a smile on his face as Zayn turned and pumped his cock hard, before blowing his load over Liam's cock and stomach, "Fuck" Zayn cried as his load shot from his cock, 3 or 4 loads landed on Liam's stomach and 2 landed on his cock, coating it further. Niall shifted himself up onto the sofa next to Liam, "Liam, you cum slut" Niall said laughing, "Don't know what your laughing at, you're the one who's gonna clean up, get your head down there" Liam said as he grabbed Niall's head and pushed it down his body and onto some of Zayn's cum, "Lick it all up" Liam demanded and without hesitation Niall began to lick the cum from Liam's body, while Zayn started sucking on Liam's cock, "Ah, it's still sensitive Zayn" Liam shouted, "ok, I'll just lick it up" Zayn said as he let Liam's cock drop from his mouth.

Niall and Zayn licked up every last drop of cum from Liam's body, then collapsed next to each other on the sofa by Liam. "That was fucking hot" Niall said, "Agreed" Zayn replied, "I've never cum so hard" Niall said, "It was your hole Zayn, it was so tight" Niall continued, "Yeah, I loved having you both inside me, I was stretched to my limits" Zayn said, "You're going to be lose for days now Zayn" Liam muttered, "I think so, but I don't care, the feeling was so amazing" Zayn replied, "We filled you up good and proper" Niall said laughing, "Yeah, can't deny that" Zayn said. "Think we should make a move, it's well into the morning and look at us" Liam mumbled, "Probably best, I need to get going soon" Zayn replied, with that the 3 of them slowly stood up and pulled on their boxers, "Is it ok if I grab a shower?" Zayn asked, "Of course, I'll show you where it is" Niall said as he walked Zayn upstairs and into the bathroom, "There you go, towels are just behind the door" Niall said as he left Zayn to shower and headed back downstairs to Liam.

Niall and Liam started picking up the mess that had been left around the room, "This place stinks of sex and condoms" Liam said as he picked up a condom from the floor, "Yeah, we really have made a mess, I'm glad my parents aren't back for another few days, maybe we can clear the smell" Niall added as he picked up the last condom. "So would you do it again?" Liam asked, "What? A Threesome, Yeah, but only on special occasions, it wouldn't be so good all of the time" Niall answered, "Agreed. Zayn was alright" Liam said, "Yeah, I like him, glad we didn't get some weirdo" Niall laughed, "Well I think that's everything" Niall said, "I'll get a bag and we can put it in the bin outside" Niall added walking to the kitchen, then returning with a black bag, into which he put all of the rubbish and crap that had been left, "I'll put it outside once Zayn's left" Liam said, "ok" Niall replied. "Niall?" Liam muttered, "Yeah Liam" Niall replied, "I'm sorry for what I said before about you before, about your cock and all" Liam said looking nervous, "It's ok Liam, I think we just got lost in the moment" Niall replied, "Thanks Niall" Liam said walking over and hugging Niall, "That's why I love you" Liam continued.

The lads hug was interrupted by the sound of Zayn coming out of the bathroom, "I'll go and make sure he knows where to go, I'll take his clothes up as well" Liam said as he ran upstairs, grabbing Zayn's stuff as he passed, and met Zayn at the top, "Zayn" Liam whispered, "I need you to take that condom from last night, even if it's just to put it in the nearest bin, but I don't think I can get it out of here, Niall's going to be around all week and I really don't want him finding it". "Ok, I guess I'll take it" Zayn replied, "Thanks, I'll get it for you" Liam said as he crept into Niall's room and moved the book's, grabbing it and giving it to Zayn, "Just put it in your pocket" Liam said, "Ok" Zayn replied as he picked his clothes up from the floor where Liam had put them, "Are you going to watch me get ready or what?" Zayn asked, "oh, right, I'll see you downstairs" Liam mumbled as he headed back downstairs.

After a few minutes Zayn wandered downstairs, full clothes and found Niall and Liam waiting for him, sitting on the sofa, in each other's arms. "I'm going to get away" Zayn said, "Ok" Niall said standing up, "Here is my number" Niall continued as he handed Zayn some paper with a number on it, "If you fancy doing this again then just drop me a text" Niall concluded, "Sounds good, pass me a pen and I'll give you mine" Zayn replied as Niall grabbed a pen and passed it to him. Zayn wrote down his number and left it on the table, "Thanks for having me guys, it's been great, hopefully I'll see you again" Zayn said as he headed for the door, "I hope we will" Liam added, "Ok, see you" Zayn said as he stepped outside and closed the door. "Think we'll be sing him again?" Niall asked Liam, "I'm almost certain" Liam replied.


	8. Liam + Niall

Niall and Liam enjoyed the rest of the week that they had together before Friday came and Liam headed home. After that their relationship went from strength to strength, they made sure to see each other at least twice a week and made sure to do something together on the weekends. Together they enjoyed going on long walks through the city and when they could going out into the countryside for a day. They also enjoyed watching movies, both at home and at the cinema and even invited Zayn along to one. Niall hadn't told his parents that he was seeing Liam yet but thought that they might have worked it out as he was around a lot, on the other hand Liam's parents loved the idea of him having someone in his life again and loved seeing him and Niall happy together.

Niall was happier than he had ever been. He loved his job, meeting new people every day was just what he wanted and to make things better Liam had started training at his Gym so they were seeing a lot more of each other. Niall was so pleased to have someone that he could talk to that understood him and was also there as a shoulder to cry on should anything go wrong. Niall loved being around Liam, he felt that Liam understood him in a way that no one else ever had and the times they were together were amazing, not to mention how much Niall enjoyed the sex.

Liam felt exactly the same. He moved his training to Niall's Gym because he enjoyed his company so much. He was doing much better with his PT course because he felt like he was building towards a future with Niall. After seeing how happy they were together Zayn had decided to stop seeing Liam and was happy to be there if they ever needed him and with his Uni course ending soon he would be going back to Wolverhampton anyway. Liam had also found himself a flat near the Gym were Niall worked in a really nice area and was moving in soon, what he hadn't asked yet was weather Niall wanted to move in with him.   
Liam was awoken by the sunlight streaming through the window into his bedroom and it didn't take long for him get himself up and ready as this was the first day of the rest of his life as he was about to move into his flat and the first thing he was going to do today was ask Niall if he wanted to move in with him.

Niall was awoken by the sound of his phone buzzing, when he looked at his clock it was only 6:35, so he knew it wasn't his alarm, when he picked his phone up he had a missed called form Liam, he decided to ring him back to see what he wanted this early in the morning. Niall rang Liam and it had hardly begun to ring when Liam answered, "Yo, Niall" Liam said sounding overly cheery for this time in the morning, "Hi Liam, what are you ringing at this time for?" Niall asked, still half asleep, "I was wondering if you would like to grab a coffee before you go into work?" Liam replied, "I guess so, what time?" Niall asked, "7:45, Just in the Cafe across the road from your Gym" Liam answered, "Ok, I'll see you there" Niall replied. 

Liam arrived at the cafe early and ordered 2 coffees with the hope Niall would be there before his got cold. The coffees arrived 10 minutes before Niall, but he didn't mind, he was more bothered about why Liam had text him so early, "Morning Niall, again" Liam said as Niall walked over to the table, "Morning Liam, what's with this early morning texting, I was really enjoying my sleep?" Niall asked, "Well, I was just so excited this morning" Liam said while Niall sat looking Puzzled, "Do you remember the flat I went to see overlooking the River a few weeks ago?" Liam asked, "Yes, kind of" Niall replied, "Well, My Mam & Dad have paid for 6 months rent on it and I move in today" Liam said looking so excited, "wow, that's amazing Liam, but, why did you need to wake me up so early to tell me?" Niall asked, "I woke you up because I needed to ask you something" Liam said, "Ask me something?" Niall asked, still looking puzzled, "Yeah, it's about the flat" Liam said, "Do you need a hand moving your stuff? I guess I could take the afternoon off if you need me" Niall said, "No, I don't need your help moving my stuff" Liam said, looking nervous, "I was wondering, if you wanted to, not that you have to and you can say no if you want, I really don't mind, it's up to you" Liam stuttered, "What? What's up to me? What do you not mind?" Niall asked as Liam struggled to ask Niall the question that had been on his mind all morning, "I just wanted to know, if you wanted to" Liam was still struggling to get to the point, "Liam, what?" Niall asked, still puzzled by the morning so far, "Would you like to move in with me?" Liam blurted out, finally getting the question out after the best part of a minute mumbling.

Niall was shocked by the question, it was the last thing he was expecting to hear Liam say this morning, he knew they had been getting along really well but was this the right time for this. "Um" Niall mumbled as he was still in shock from the question, "There's no rush for an answer Niall, I'll leave it up to you' Liam said as he grabbed his bag to leave, "Just when you have an answer let me know" Liam said as he left cafe. Niall knew that there was only really 1 answer to the question Liam had just asked and he couldn't understand why he hadn't just answered him straight away, so he grabbed his gym bag and quickly left, just in time to catch Liam before he was out of sight. 

Niall jogged to catch up with Liam, patting him on the shoulder when he got to him and startling Liam slightly as he had his headphone's in and didn't hear Niall coming, "Hi Niall, didn't hear you there" Liam said removing his headphone's, "Yes" Niall blurted out, "The answer to your question is yes, I don't know why I didn't say it straight away" Niall continued, "I'd love to move in with you" Niall concluded, Liam's startled look soon turned to one of joy as a huge grim came across his face, "Brilliant Niall, you've made my day" Liam said as he pulled Niall in for a hug. Once Liam had released Niall from there embrace he had to quickly leave, "I'm in a rush Niall, got to go and collect the keys, I'll talk later about this, I'll come see you tonight, around 7" Liam said as he walked around the corner, Leaving Niall to grin by himself as he headed back towards work, for what he was sure was going to be an amazing day.

Niall was so excited that he worked through his lunch so he could finish earlier and get home to start packing his things. Once he was home Niall started looking for all his essential things, he wanted to make sure that he didn't miss anything important. Niall was so busy he didn't even realise that It was 7pm until the doorbell rang and he could hear his Mam talking to Liam, "Oh, hi Liam, Niall is upstairs, you can just go up if you like" Niall Mam said, "Ok, thanks Mrs Horan" Liam said while taking his shoe's off by the front door, "NIALL, Liam is here" Mrs Horan shouted up the stairs, "Ok" was Niall's reply as he heard Liam coming up the stairs.

"Yo Niall" Liam said as he entered Niall's room, "Hi Liam, how the flat?" Niall asked, "Great, moved most of my stuff in but have still got stuff to move, like my new sofa & bed which I'm getting on Monday as well as some personal effects. You look like you've packed up a lot of stuff, is it ok if you move in on Sunday, just so I have time to get my stuff in order?" Liam asked, "Yea no problem, I think we should sort stuff out like rent payments, because I want to know how much I need to save every month" Niall added, "Look Niall, it's not costing anything for 6 months so we can sort things out after that. As long as we have food to eat and each other then I'm sure we'll get by" Liam said, "Ok Liam, whatever you say" Niall replied, then was Interrupted by his Mam shouting up to tell him his Tea was ready, "I'm going to get going Niall" Liam said as he turned to walk to the door, "I've written my new address down on this note so you can just come by when you want on Sunday, anytime after 10", "Ok Liam, I'll see you then" Niall replied as Liam left the room and walked downstairs, "I'll see you out" Niall said as he came down the stairs behind him and opened the front door. Once Liam had grabbed his shoe's and put them back on he stepped out of the door, "See ya on Sunday Niall", "Sure will" Niall replied as he closed the door.

Liam awoke after spending the first night in his flat, for a moment he wasn't sure where he was, but he soon remembered. It wasn't the most luxurious night's sleep ever but since his bed wasn't coming for another 2 days he was left to sleep on the mattress, but it would have to do as he had no other option. Liam spent most of the day collecting stuff from his parent's house and arranging it in his flat, by 7 it was starting to look like a home rather than a shell and Liam was exhausted from all the moving he'd done today, so decided to order himself a Pizza.

Liam's Pizza arrived just after 8 and he was settled in watching a repeat of top gear when there was a knock on his door, Liam was intrigued as to who it might be seeing as he's only been living here about 2 days, when he opened the door he was surprised by what he saw. "Niall? What are you doing here?" Liam said as he looked at Niall who was carrying 3 large bags, "Can I come in and I'll explain?" Niall asked, "Of course, come in" Liam said, still looking a little bemused by the whole thing.


	9. We Need To Talk

Liam shut the door and pointed to the living area for Niall, "Do you want to put those bags down Niall, they look kinda heavy?" Liam asked, "If you don't Mind" Niall answered as he dropped his bags on the floor of the hallway.

The lads walked into the Living room, "Take a seat Niall" Liam said as Niall sat down, "why are you here tonight Niall? what happened?" Liam asked, "Well, I went to tell my parents that I was moving out and My Mam was cool with the Idea but my Dad started asking questions, Who are you moving in with?. Why are you moving out?. Why is this the first we've heard of this?, I explained that I was moving out to have my own space and that I had only just this weekend decided to move out, so I couldn't have told them any earlier, he was fine with those reasons but then I said that I was moving in with you and He lost it.

"Liam. Liam. That fucking fag that was around here on Friday, I wouldn't move in with him Niall, you don't know what he might do to you when your asleep or what he might try on you when you are awake."

Then he started to laugh, so I defended you. 

"Leave Liam alone, you don't know the first thing about him, he's kind and generous and wouldn't think about doing any of those things."

That was when his expression changed and he realised why I was moving in with you.

"You little fag. Your sleeping with him. You're a queer aren't you?

"I'm not queer Dad, I'm bi"

"That still means you like cock, now pack your things and get out of this house and don't even think of coming back, you little queer"

That was when I left. I'd already packed my things ready for tomorrow so it didn't take me long to grab a few things and leave and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so I came here, I hope you don't mind?" Niall concluded. "Not at all Niall, you were going to be staying from tomorrow anyway so it really makes no difference" Liam replied, "Thanks Liam" Niall said with a grin now coming across his face, "Your just in time for some Pizza anyway" Liam said.

That night Niall and Liam decided to sleep together on the sofa, they spend most of the night talking about how much better their lives had become since they met each other, Liam thought that this was maybe the time to tell Niall about him & Zayn but the moment passed and it just didn't feel right anymore. The 2 lads fell asleep in each other's arms and were awoken the next day by a knock on the door about 8AM. "Who is that?" Niall asked, "No Idea" Liam replied as he stood up and walked towards the door, when he opened it he was shocked to see Zayn standing there, "Hi Liam, thought I'd call around to see the new place before Niall moved in" Zayn blurted out as Liam tried to shut him up, "Just swung by your parents place and got the address, luckily they were up, can I come in then?" Zayn asked just as he saw Niall walk into the hallway, "Oh Shit" Zayn said as Liam turned to look at Niall, "Liam, how does Zayn know where you live and why did he want to come around before I got here" Niall asked looking confused, "Well" was all Zayn managed before Liam interrupted, "Come in Zayn, go down there, where Niall is, we all need to talk" Liam said looking dejected.


End file.
